Lady Chaos
by DianaSilver5
Summary: Astrid is tired of hiding. All her life she has either been tortured by the man she called a father or running and hiding from him. Which is why when N.Y was invaded by aliens she decided to help. Her mother was extremely powerful and well so was she. Though what she hadn't expected was to join a team and learn to trust. Join Astrid as she meets the Avengers and becomes one of them
1. aliens are falling from the sky

Astrid was trying her best to fit in on Earth, but she had a feeling it wasn't really working all that well. First off her fasion sense was hopeless which is why she never stopped wearing her white tank top, brown leggins, combat boots, and brown trench coat. Second thing was she was alien. Perhaps that should of been first, because that was why the first thing even happened. She had been hiding on Earth for 100 years and had made a decently normal life. Her birth certificate stated she was born 21 years ago in Champange, Illinois to a rich couple that died leaving their money to her and her sister who was M.I.A in Afghanistan. She had brunette hair and "green eyes" that she had chosen to hide her galaxy eyes. She was also really tan and quite fit which could be from a multiple of things. All her life she had been training herself to fight her father visting the best sorcers, fighters, archers, strategist, etc. He was the strongest being in the universe which is the reason Astrid came here for help to defeat him and save her sister Kayleiah. Astrid sighed as she punched the punching bag off the hook. Usually the other man Steve was here and they would talk sometimes, but recently he hadn't been coming ever sense eyepatch guy came and she had found out he was Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D or Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcment Logistics Division. She was good with technology so it hadn't been hard to figure out who he was. She hanged another bag on the hook before leaving the gym. There was screeching and she looked up to see a portal was in the sky that wasn't here earlier Chitarui flew out of it while Thor tried to stop them with his lightening. Sighing Astrid grew out her angel wings joining him in the sky purple magic shot out of her hands killing any Chitarui near her in a magic explosion. " Astrid it's good to see you though it's a surprise to see you on Earth!" Thor grinned in his booming voice. " I travel a lot Thor you know this. Though I have to admit the Chitarui fighting is a plus." Astrid laughed her magic making a protective bubble around her. " Thanks for the help Astrid you should go help the others I've got this!" Thor ordered her his lightening shocking a large amount as her magic killed them. " Others?" Astrid questioned with a raise of an eyebrow. " I'm part of a team of 6!" Thor boomed and she nodded going to scope out the area. Her magic lashed out at any Chitarui who flew by. She saw an Archer on the rooftops his quiver was low and Astrid decided to help him out a bit. " Here!" She landed taking the quiver off her back and handing it to him. " Your an archer?" he questioned rasing an eyebrow at the quiver. " I'm a lot of things they are magic arrows might help green shield, purple shoot magic tendrills at enemys, yellow heal, and blue influences your oponents makes them think their on your side." Astrid explained. " Thanks though who are you?" He asked as she waved her hand and magic flew out impaling Chitauri nearby. " I'm Lady Chaos." She grinned before taking off towards Stark Tower where she would hopefully find a way to close the portal.


	2. I break Mind control

Astrid didn't quite know what she was expecting when she got to Stark tower, but Loki Odinson was defintley not one of them. " Loki" she grinned, but when he turned around his normally green eyes were a startling blue. " Ahh Astrid it's so good to see you." he said his voice dripped with sarcasm. " What is wrong with you Loki?" Astrid asked softly though she had a guess of her own. " The better question is what isn't wrong with me. Tell me Astrid did you know?" He basically spat out his eyes were filled with hatred and anger. " Know what?" Astrid asked having no idea what he was talking about. " That I'm a frost giant and a runt at that. Did you abandon me just like everyone else, because I'm the monster in all of our stories!" he shouted and she flinched at his words. " Oh Loki you're not a monster. Hertige dosn't define us or are you saying I'm a monster, because I'm half-titan am I?" Astrid pointed out and she saw him wince at the word titan. " You lie." he growled. " My father has messed with your mind Loki and I will help free you." Astrid promised and before he could react she teleported behind him her hands pressed against his temples. It was chaotic as it always was in the God of Mischief's mind. His thoughts were overwhelmingly strong of self-hatred, anger, sorrow, and pain. She could feel her father's influence all over his mind. Taking a deep breath she serched for Loki and when she found his part of his mind it was very small. " Help me get him out." Astrid spoke before attacking the link between Loki and her father. Her head throbbed painfully, but she continued knowing that if Loki joined her they would over power anyone in their mind strength. It was 5 minutes before the pain eased as Loki helped her and when he did it only took a minute for them to get him out completly. Astrid exited Loki's mind and took her hands off Loki's head making him turn around giving her a hug. " I'm sorry." he apologized and Astrid laughed. " Good to have you back now please tell me you made a fail safe." Astrid begged. " My scepter can break the shield." Loki told her. " Right let's go get it then." Astrid grinned before walking away from him to find his scepter


	3. I save NY from a nuke

Astrid paid no attention to anyone as she ran towards the scepter only to be stopped by a red haired woman. " You're working with Loki." she growled her gun was aimed at Loki who was right behind her. " Kinda I just freed his mind from somebody elses control and we were friends a long time ago. Now let me pass I know how to shut this thing off!" Astrid ordered her eyes glared slightly trying to intimidate the woman slightly. " How can I trust the both of you. All he has done is threaten earth and I don't even know who you are." she glared at the pair. Before she could come up with something she heard Loki step forward to talk. " No offense Agent Romanoff if Astrid wanted to harm the earth it would already be gone and secondly you know that your Agent Barton was mind controlled why couldn't I be?" Loki questioned smartly.

" You guy's have myths on him sure some of it isn't acurate, but the multiple places where it says he's smart is an understatement. This whole attack is lacking that." Astrid added a confident smirk growing on her face."fine, but the first sign in betryal and I'm killing you both." Agent Romanoff relented. " Thank you now the portal up their is powered by the tessarct which means that device up stairs is where this needs to go. Miss Romanoff are you joining us?" Astrid asked. " I don't trust you enough not to." she spoke her eyes still glaring at her.

" Reasonble enough. Follow me." Astrid orderd she flew Agent Romanoff first before going back to pick up Loki. " I can close the portal." Agent Romanoff stated unecessarily and she looked at her confused before seeing her earpice. Astrid handed her the scepter. " That's a one way trip Stark." Agent Romanoff said her face full of concern. She took off into the sky to see Stark carrying a nuke. She flew towards him and when she got next to him she said " I've got this" before taking it from him and flying into the portal. Space wasn't a problem considering she was alien. The problem was her left wing was already injured and she was worried on how much longer it would be able to support her weight. She released the nuke before flying back towards earth through the now closing portal. She got out, but not before the nuke blew up and one of the aliens hit her wing. She yelped in pain her body now pluminting to the ground along with the airborne Chitarui. Thankfully she was caught by a green creature and they landed on the ground hard. " Lady Astrid are you alright?" Thor asked his eyebrow furrowed in concern. " I'm fine my wing is just a little injured." She shrugged forcing them not to flap. " Thank you for helping us, but we can take it from here ma'am." the man dressed in patrotic clothes thanked her. " I'm coming with you." Astrid stated stubbornly. " My brother isn't the same-" Thor started, but Astrid cut him off " Wasn't the same I've got something to show you if you'll let me." Astrid interupted. She lead them all to Stark Tower where Agent Romanoff waited before telling them all to hold hands.

" Why?" Stark asked as Thor took her hand. " She's linking our minds to show us a memory right?" Thor asked her and Astrid gave him a surprised look. " Since when did you remember something that wasn't fighting!" Astrid asked her voice came out higher then usual as the patriot grabbed her other hand. " I've changed since your last visit." he stated planly. They all linked hands and Astrid brought them back to when she saved Loki's mind. When she was done she promptly passed out


	4. One Word of advice don't mess with Chaos

Astrid woke in a unfamiliar tower to unfamiliar face and a unfamiliar bed. Granted the face was an attractive young man with dirty blonde hair, bluish gray eyes, and pale skin that was completly ripped but that still didn't change the first part.

" Where am I?" She asked the man next to her rubbing her temples to try and ease the headache away. " Avengers tower. You've been asleep for the past two days." he answered. " I usually don't sleep that long even after a war." Astrid frowned. " Thor said you might be out, because of the tesseracts presence." he shrugged. " Makes sense and he is already back in Asgard or else he would defintley be here. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Astrid asked him. " It would be my genuine pleasure what do you need to ask?" he smiled. " Who are you cause I'm getting tired of refering you as him and man." Astrid joked. " Clint Barton and do you have a name or am I supposed to refer to you as Lady Chaos for the rest of your life?" he questioned.

" I mean that is my name technically since I'm Astrid Torrun Chaos, but you can just call me Astrid." Astrid smirked.

" So you are alien, I kinda figured when you knew Thor but I didn't think you would know how to use humor." Clint said his lips twitched in amusement. " I've been on Earth for ten yrs and I've learned a lot. Besides I was an excellent scholar back home and Earth was my second favorite planet to study." Astrid smirked.

Before Clint could respond two men entered one she reconigzed and one she didn't. " Jarvis told us you were up. How you feeling?" the man she didn't recongize asked. He had curly dark brown hair, glases, pale skin(defintley not as a attractive body), and dark brown eyes.

" I'm fine Mr..." she trailed off letting him answer. " Banner, but everyone here calls me Bruce." he smiled. " Right the big green guy that caught me nice to meet you." she smiled at him. " How did you know?" he said wide eyed. " I hacked an organization known as Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcment Division. Man that's a mouthful." Astrid listed. " You hacked Shield." Clint said with a raised eyebrow that she had guessed ment he was impressed.

"Easily." she shrugged. " I'm stealing her." Stark grinned and before Astrid could argue Stark dragged her out of the room.

Astrid glared yanking her arm out and purple magic covered her arms making Stark give a surprised yelp. " You are not taking me anywhere Stark." Astrid growled her galaxy like eyes dangerously narrowed and made Stark gulp. Suddenly somebody placed a hand on her shoulder and she reacted by using her magic to fling the person into the nearset wall.

"Astrid calm down." Steve hollered and Astrid's glare softened. " I'm sorry I just don't like being forced to do anything." Astrid apologized the magic disapering from her fingers. " Well good thing we aren't going to force you to do anything. I'm Natasha Romanoff." the only woman interduced a small smile graced her lips.

" Astrid Chaos." Astrid smiled sheepishly.

They all stood their akwardly until Clint spoke. " It might be a good idea if we got to know each other after all we barely know each other." He recomended.

" You joking right. I was planning on leaving after all I don't belong on a team of heroes." Astrid laughed. " What you did two days ago was nothing short of Heroic." Steve complemented and Astrid blushed slightly. " I'm a 10,000 year old alien who is horribly akward outside of battle and is the daughter of the most hated being in the world. I don't belong on this planet let alone this team." Astrid growled and she dramatically left the facility by teleporting home to her cat Remedy. Someday she might be ready for that life, but when she couldn't even take care of herself or keep herself safe how was she supposed to help a whole team.


	5. Agent of Shield

~11 months later~

Astrid was glad she joined S.H.I.E.L.D 11 months ago for it gave her good money, kept her under radar, allowed her to use her specfic skill set, and she really didn't have to get along with anyone. Fury had her out on her own being an assasin, spy, and hacker or really anything to be honest. That was unless it was a group project then she would very nicely decline. It wasn't that she didn't like people it's just that she didn't like them depending on her. Which was the main reason she was surprised that Fury asked her to go help an Agent Coulson abd his team with a situatation. " You know I don't do groups Fury." Astrid sighed. " I do, but I also know thar besides Thor you're our only alien expert." Fury pointed out

" What does me being alien got to do with helping Agent Coulson's team?" Astrid asked. " That's what I was getting to. An Asgardian named Lorelei has taken control of the mind of one of his team members Agent Ward. Lady Sif from Asgard has come to help, but they are a farily new team and their only advantage is broken. So please Agent Chaos we need you to go in." Fury pleaded and Astrid gave him a raised eyebrow at the despertness in his voice. " Fine, but this team of his better be pretty amazing." Astrid growled. " Thank you now these are his cordinates and I'll call him to tell him you'll be teleporting in. Go get your stuff." Fury ordered and Astrid nodded before going to her room. She picked out her black catsuit that had a purple galaxy on the right shoulder. She put it on grabbed her sword and knives before teleporting to the cordinates Fury gave her. Someone gave a small yelp and she turned to see a young woman with short brown hair. " Sorry I didn't mean to startle you I'm Agent Chaos Fury sent me to help you with Lorelei." Astrid said sheepishly and the girl relaxed. " Are you Asgardian as well?" The girl asked curiously. " No Astrid is defintley not Asgardian, it's good to see you again." a familar female voice said and Astrid grinned as she turned around. " Sif it's good to see you as well. Who are the rest of you?" She asked looking towards the four people who had just walked in. " I'm Skye sorry it was probably rude of me not to say that earlier." the girl from earlier introduced.

" I'm Agent May and these two are Agents FitzSimmons." The older woman with dark brown hair introduced. " That makes you Agent Coulson it's a pleasure to meet you all. Now Fury said you had something for me to fix?" Astrid asked. Coulson nodded and he told her to follow FitzSimmons to the lab. " How did you get here?" Simmons asked and Astrid sighed not wanting to have so many people know she was gifted. " I can teleport among other things. So what exactly do you two do?" Astrid asked desperate to get the topic off her. That was how it went for the next five minutes until she fixed the collar. " Well I'm going to go give this to Sif I'll see you later." Astrid waved goodbye before going to find her Asgardian friend. When she found Sif's room she placed it in there before heading to the lounge area. It was a 30 seconds before Sif came and 30 more before Fitz came from the same section she had come in. He shut Sif inside the room and she already knew what was happening. " I don't want to hurt you Fitz." Astrid frowned as purple magic flickered to life on her palms. " Lorelei said we had to get rid of all threats and I'm afraid that means you too." Fitz said his voice sounding sorry as he shot a gun at her, but she made a quick shield before knocking her out with her magic. Unlucky though Agent Coulson had just arrived as aoon as she did so his gun trained on her firing shots as she sent them all into the walls of the plane not knowing if he was Lorelei's or not. " Look I don't know who's side your on Coulson, but Lorelei has locked two of your team members in the lab, made me knock one out, and has another mind controlled I don't recommend fighting your assets." Astrid frowned. Coulson lowered his gun before running off in the direction of Skye and Simmons. She couldn't even go let Sif out seeing as Lorelei, May, and who she presumed was Agent Ward arrived.

" If it isn't the girl who dosn't belong who's life have you ruined this time." Lorelei taunted and Astrid flinched. " Loki's and I'm not ruining anyone elses so I suggest you let me take you to Sif to return to Asgard or else your asking for a fight." Astrid growled. " I've wanted a fight with you for years Lady Chaos. Ward please deal with your ice queen." Lorelei snarled as she lept towards Astrid. She drew her sword matching the attacks of the sword Lorelei most defintley stolen. Astrid tried her best to keep her powers out of it, but when Agent May was thrown into glass she teleported makimg a magic bubble to shield them both from Ward. " I had it." she snapped as Lorelei went after Sif.

" I know you did, but I needed her to go after Sif who has the collar and in three... two... one." Asteid counted and Ward immeditley froze. " Oh gosh she's gone." he gasped his face contorted in pain and Astrid gave him a simpathetic look before they all met with Coulson who let Sif go. " So Astrid are you staying for a while?" Coulson asked. " I'm not a team player Agent Coulson, but if you need me call me." Astrid smiled making a sheet of paper appear with her number before she teleported home

A/n

by the way Ward is going to be good in this book series no matter where because I love him. So if you dont like dont read anymore


	6. Horrible Pasts? Cool so do I

It wasn't long before she left Coulson's team that Astrid found herself running to get away from the Hydra members.

" Surender now Agent Chaos you have no where else to go." Agent Garret told her as Hydra members surrounded her. " That's what you think." Astrid snarled her eyes flaring with anger and mistrust.

" Where can you go? Coulson and his lap dogs are already infiltrated by Ward. No one here trusts you Agent Chaos and you being an Avenger is a joke." Garret spat and she flinched. " I don't believe you. Ward is good." Astrid stated firmly.

" Maybe he used to be before his family abused him and threatened him or maybe before I found him. I had that boy with me for seven months where I left him in the woods isolated to see how well he would survive." Garret grinned. " You're sick." Astrid announced. " It did the trick. Grant saw me as his savior saving him from his awful childhood and I raised him to never get attached to anyone. The perfect soilder for he never questioned me, never disobeyed orders, and most of all he loved me." Garret listed. " No he was afraid of you Agent Garret there's a difference. When I saw Agent Ward during my visit I looked inside his head to make sure Lorelei was out. I knew he was Hydra. I also knew, because he was the one who saved my life. He helped me escape from being Hydra's lab rat" Astrid spat teleporting out to Coulson's plane, but not before a bullet hit her in the leg. Astrid gave a cry of pain as she landed in the plane. She saw everyone whip their guns towards her as Astrid raised her arms showing peace.

"I need to talk to Coulson. He isn't Hydra right." Astrid ordered looking at them.

" Most definitely not. You know about that." Coulson said as he entered the area with an african american guy. " You are..." Astrid questioned. " Antione Triplet he's good what did you need to say?" Coulson asked. " Agent Ward-" Astrid started, but Fits cut her off. " Is a traitor we know." he stated bitterly. " It's more complicated then that. I'm sure you all know about his family past." Astrid said as all their faces darkened. " They tried him as an adult for burning their house down and we know his brother was basically a bully." May growled out and Astrid could tell his "betryal" hurt her the most. You see Astrid had done some reserch on Coulson's team and she sympathezied with Ward. John Garret and Ward's relationship reminded her so much of her and her father's it was painful. " Then you know very little. Ward's parents were extremly abusive to Ward. I didn't mean to intrude, but I looked into his mind when Lorelei was gone and it was horrible." Astrid whispered. " That doesn't excuse this." May glared at her. " Take it from someone who was abused by their father for roughly 9,000 years of my life. You think you owe whoever gets you out of it. They seem like saints even though they might not be. You dedicate yourself to them even if the situation isn't great, because it's so much better then before." Astrid snarled and they all stared at her mouth's gaping before May recovered saying

" What does this have to do with Ward?" and Astrid took a sighed deeply before starting. " When Ward was taken out of Juvi it was John Garret who offered him escape through Hydra. Being the abused kid he was Ward took it in a heartbeat. From there Garret trained him from seven months of isolation, making him depend on Garret like a father, and making him kill anything he got attached to including the only living thing he had with him." Astrid told them her voice had a dark tone. " A dog named Buddy." Fitz whispered and she could tell they were rethinking things." Agent Ward was never Shield." Coulson stated. " Therfore never a traitor. I also highly doubt he's actually Hydra. He's loyal to Garret. I used to be one of Hydra's lab rats. They kept me drugged constantly with drugs that would kill normal peope, heavily reatrained, and I was also tortured constantly. I wouldn't of made it out if it wasn't for him." Astrid spoke. " I was right. Ward is good!" Fitz announced with a smile. " We just need to let him know that we can help him-" Simmions started with a smile, but Astrid cut her off. " It's not that simple. Sure he's not Hydra, but he's loyal to Garret and I'm almost certain he dosen't know the difference between loyal out of love and loyal out of fear." Astrid stated. " Astrid I hate to ask, but Skye is out with Ward right now. I'm sure she knows he's Hydra, but everything else..." Coulson trailed.

" Right I got it. I already know where he's at." Astrid smiled taking her bag off her shoulders before putting on a mutiple asortment of weapons. " How-" May started, but Astrid glared at her. " I don't trust any of you. I came to you to warn you about Ward. Afterwards Hydra I might stay and I might not. I hardly know any of you and I don't even really know if I can trust you at all." Astrid stated coldly before standing up stright and teleporting to Ward's location. He was on a plane while Skye continued to beat him up yelling at him. " Leave him be." Astrid hissed pulling the younger Agent off him.

" But-" Skye started and Astrid only tightened her grip as she interuppted her.

" Hydra I know. I know everything Ward. Please let me help you." Astrid pleaded her eyes meeting his as she let the illusion fall allowing her galaxy like eyes to show instead of green. " You're the girl I saved 5 years ago what are you doing here. Leave!" Ward shouted fear and concern filled his eyes. " You two know each other?" Skye stated confused.

" I'm an old Hydra expirament and Ward helped me escape. I know about Garret and what he did to you Grant. I know about your family and everything else. You don't have to work for Hydra in fear of Garret." Astrid pleaded as Ward stared wide eyed at her. " I'm not afraid of Garret." Ward stated haugtily. " No? So you just follow every order of his after he hurt you, left you alone in the woods for 7 months, threatened to make you kill the only living thing with you, and make you not even begin to question him." Astrid listed and she saw Ward's eyes soften a little. " He only hurt me, because he cared and wanted to improve. When it was needed." Ward argued. " I'm sorry Ward he really dosen't. He told me earlier that he used your childhood to turn him into your savior." Astrid stated. " So Ward isn't Hydra." Skye stated redundantly. Ward took a quick look around before facing Skye. " Of course not even I know enough about them to know their crazy." Ward hissed. " Yet you can't see how crazy Garret is." Astrid drawled. " He's dying Astrid please you have to understand-" Ward started, but Astrid cut it off with her own statement. " Did you know it was him that ordered my capture and torture! Did you know that that very reason was why I was tortured in Hydra!" Astrid yelled and Ward looked shocked at her statement.

" I don't believe you Astrid." Ward said softly as Deathlok entered. " Step away from our prisoner!" he ordered. " Shit." Astrid cursed backing away. " If you come with us quietly I won't hurt you subject 4870, but I will if I have to." Deathlock stated monetonely. " Like hell I will." Astrid snarled her magic crackled to life. " Wait he has a implant in his eye he's being forced into this. He has a son!" Skye cried out and Astrid stopped. " I can't go back Skye." Astrid whimpered. " Coulson will find us you won't have to." Skye stated.

Astrid surrendured with a glare at Deathlock knowing as soon as she was at Hydra she could telelort away. He handcuffed her before facing Skye.

" Hard drive password now." he ordered.

" No. I know you won't kill me Mike and highly doubt you can kill Astrid." Skye stated firmly and Astrid smirked. " No, but I can kill him." Deathlock said coldly inserting a device that stopped Ward's heart. " No!" Astrid cried trying to go to his side to force it to start, but Deathlock held her back. " You think I care about a traitor like him. He's a murderer" Skye said her tone cold, but as good of an actor she was at the moment she couldn't fool her. " No, but are you." Deathlock asked as Ward continued to struggle to breath. Skye gave in telling him as Deathlock restarted his heart.

" What did I tell you Grant." Astrid stated sadly as Deathlock took the two to the interigation room while Ward flew. It was a couple minutes before Coulson and all his glory came in. " Coulson!" Skye grinned and Astrid knew he came for Skye alone not her. " Agent Coulson." Astrid nodded at him as she finished manipulating her magic to unlock the handcuffs. " Neat trick." He told her as they started off. " You came alone." Skye hissed. " I can handle Ward." Coulson stated. " And Deathlock!" Ske said loudly.

" He's here?!' Coulson announced surprised. " Right you two run, get out of here. I'll hold him off and catch up with you." Astrid ordered. " But-" Skye started but Astrid gave her a sharp glare. " Now and before you argue I have to try!" Astrid shouted and Skye's eyes softened as she pulled Coulson away. Her green magic flickered to life as she and Deathlock fought. She blocked every bullet and it was 5 minutes before she overpowered him. She ran down to the hangar to see Ward was already making his way their as well. " Do you want out?!" Astrid asked and he gave her a confused/shocked look. " What do you mean?" Ward asked.

" You have so many reasons why you would want to leave. I can't speak for Coulson and say he'll welcome you back with open arms, but Fitz was thrilled to hear you were good and you always have a place with me." Astrid said sincerly.

" But Garret-" Ward tried and Astrid gave him a harsh glare. " Never cared. You can keep making excuses for him and live a life as a miserable traitor or you can have something both me and you never got the chance to have: a family." Astrid offered and there was a hesitant look in his eyes before he took her hand. " I trust you." He spoke and those three words was all she needed. She pulled him to the already open door. " I'm glad, because I need you to hold on to me tightly." Astrid ordered a smirk on her face as she grew out to large wings. She got in the air slightly before grabbing his arms and flying off the jet. " Astrid!" Ward yelped tightening his grip, eyes wide ad Astrid laughed.

" I needed to follow Coulson." Astrid shrugged as she soon found the flying red car though it wasn't flying it was falling. " Take him!" Astrid ordered Coulson and Skye dropping Ward into the car securing him in the middle with a magic seatbelt. Astrid went infront the car and green magic came as she slowly allowed it to float down to the floor.

" Thank you." Coulson replied. " That'll be 20 dollars." A guy said. Astrid rolled her eyes before making a twenty appear with a swish of her hand. " I guess I should Thank you as well Astrid." Ward stated as Coulson started driving and Astrid picked him back up. " Jusy repaying a favor." Astrid shrugged as she followed Coulson to a hotel suite. He knocked and the door was opened by Maria Hill. " You got him." She stated rasing her eyebrow as Coulson and Skye came up. " He's off limits.If you want him you have to go through me." Astrid growled threatingly.

Both Hill and Ward gave her a surprised look before Coulson said " I'll explain you go ahead Astrid." Astrid nodded gesturing for Ward and Skye to follow her to the pool. " Ward!" Fitz grinned giving the man a hug and Astrid smiled seeing his look of surprise. " Good to see you too Fitz." He smiled softly. Simmons walked over to greet him and Astrid decided it would ne better if she returned to Shield base. As she walked in she heard Hill say " There's no more Shield." and Astrid could feel herseld go into panic mode. " Great I guess that means I'm Jobless again." Astrid stated in a joking tone. " Stark would take you in." Hill suggested. " One I don't like Stark,two he dosn't like me, and three I am certain he would try to expirament with me." Astrid listed growling out the last part. " You could join us." Coulson offered and Astrid gave him a shocked look. " Your still working." Astrid said wide eyed. " I'm not really the retiring type. Besides I'm supposed to be dead there isn't many places I can go." Coulson chuckled. Astrid looked out the window where Ward was talking with the pair of young scientist and Astrid smiled.

" Is Ward staying?" She asked knowing that would be what decided her answer.

"It depends on everyone else, but I can say most likely." Coulson said. " Alright Agent Chaos is back in business!" Astrid grinned with excitement beford growing her wings and flying into the sky. She could see Coulson shake his head as she landed in the back area. " Can I ask you all a question?" Astrid asked loudly and they all looked at her. " How many of you are willing to allow me onto the team. " I enjoyed your company in the lab and I can't deny that your knowledge would be extremly helpful. I would definitely not mind." Simmions smiled sweetly at her.

" If it's alright with Simmions it's alright with me." Fitz shrugged. She glanced towards Ward next. " I don't really get a vote, but I think you already know what I would say." Ward smiled at her before she whipped around to face Skye and Trip.

" Sure, I don't care." Trip shrugged. " I like you Astrid and I would be happy to have you." Skye smiled and for the first time in ages Astrid gave a real smile at them that was so big it almost hurt.


	7. I just love Hydra

~rape scene in chapter skip if you want~

Astrid was more then happy that Ward was staying what she wasn't happy about was the fact that Coulson had called her to an empty room and asked her to spill her whole life story. " I'm not a team person Agent Coulson and to be honest I'm not an overally social person eithet. As for the perks of me I've got magic, time control, elements, telepathy, superhuman strength, as well as enhanced speed, energy manipulation, and telekinesis. I'm loyal, smart, incredibly fast learner, obedient, and I'm a pretty easy person to get along with as long as you don't mention my past." Astrid shrugged." I can see why Fury hired you, but what exactly were you doing for him?" Coulson asked. " Assasinations, Hacking, and undercover ops. Though I'm good with anything you can put me in." Astrid told him. " Astrid if you are staying with us I need you to be with others everyone on this team works well with eachother. Now come on we've got to get to the bus." Coulson ordered and Astrid was going to follow when she felt a tugging in her gut and cried out in pain leaning against the wall. " Astrid what's wrong?!" Coulson asked the frustratedness turning to concern for his newest member. " My guess is Hydra implanted something in me if I ever went against them to force me into listening to them since they had no leverage, but I could of sword I removed it all when I-" Astrid abruptly stopped talking with a shout of pain and her powers immeditley responded by doing the only thing it new could stop it. Teleporting her to Garret.

" I see our device works. Now I hate to do this, but If you have taken Ward prisoner or whatever you've done with him then I need to get onto the bus. I also need you to save my life with the lab they have set up there." Garret ordered. " Why would I ever do that!" Astrid snarled, but then the pain returned and she cried out in pain.

" That's why now tell me when we are going." Garret ordered her and whispered something to Deathlock and he took her to one of the Shield buses. They took off in the air and Astrid was forced to treat Garret as Deathlock flew the plane.

" You're going to have to fill me in on what's going on with you or else I won't have a clue what I'm doing." Astrid half-lied. She had already sent a signal to Coulson using her telepathy to tell him her cordinates all she had to do now was stall. " I'm part of the deathlock project and the serum the gave me to make me stronger has now started to kill me." Garret explained. Sighing Astrid scanned his body with her magic immeditley seeing the problem. She grabbed the materials off the shelves of the lab and started putting them carefully together. It took her roughly 20 minutes before she could do no more. " The last thing I need is on Coulson's bus." Astrid frowned. She had been hoping he would of gotten here by now, but no such luck. " Well then we'll just have to go there." Garret growled out grabbing her arm tightly and Astrid winced, but complied to his order. She looked around and saw that FitzSimmons were in the lab already. " Get rid of them." Garret ordered and Astrid stubbornly shook her head. She might of gotten him here, but she wasn't a traitor. The pain returned and Astrid let out a scream the pain overwhelmingly strong. " What are you doing to her." Fitz growled at Garret and normaly she would be touched by his concern, but the pain was to much and she continued (to her dismay) to writhe and shout in pain. At that point Coulson, Ward, and Sky had all arrived in the room. Ward looked slightly afraid, but his eyes were drawn to her. " If any of you even try to touch me." Garret threatened and pulled out the device turning it farther and Astrid let out another scream as the pain intensified. " Why are you doing this?" Coulson asked hurt was clear in his eyes. " He's dying people are desperate in times of death." Ward replied and that drew Garret's attention to him. " I had hoped that you hadn't betrayed me, but I should of known that seeing Astrid would change everything. " I would to if I was him, you're heartless!" Skye screamed.

" Either way I need the last part of the serum Astrid." Garret stated turning off the device and Astrid gasped trying to bring in breath to her body. " Gh325." She gasped out. " Thank you." he replied before turning it back on and Astrid silently cursed herself for telling him that as the pain returned and she groaned.

" Look I care for my team, but Astrid's new and I will never trust Hydra with that." Coulson stated and gave her an apologetic look. She gave him a small nodd of approval before focusing on blocking out the pain. " Well I had really hadn't wanted to do this yet, but you leave me no choice." Garret sighed and pressed another button and Astrid gasped as the pain ended replaced with a invading force. She suddenly felt like she owed Garret her life. She lashed out at Coulson and Skye sending them flying backwards with her green magic before turning to Ward. Something inside her told her she didn't want to hurt him and so she ran towards him and he tried to block her, but she was to fast and soon she got her fingers on his temple and took control of his mind. " What do you want me to do with them." Astrid gestured monetonely. " Get rid of them." Garret ordered and Astrid nodded grabbimg each of their arms. " Astrid please-" Simmons cried out, but they teleported into a pod that Astrid locked them inside. " You don't have to do this Astrid." Fitz begged and Astrid tilted her head in slight confusion. " No I don't, but I want to. I have to save him." Astrid stated before sending the pod into the ocean. She teleported back and asked Ward to grab the Gh325. He nodded and Astrid waited for him to return. " You know you are truly a beautiful woman. Especially now that you're wearing something that is worthy of you." Garret told her. Astrid was wearing a purple dress and Garret leaned closer to her. He kissed her lips and Astrid did the only thing her mind said to her. She belonged to him and so she would give him what he wanted. She kissed him back until he pulled away and left them both panting slightly. Ward came back and handed her the Gh325 and she inserted it into her mix before inserting it into Garret. The effects were almost immediate and he grinned. " Take us back to Deathlock and bring Ward with you." Garret ordered. She nodded and they all teleported back to the right bus. Garret told something to Deathlock and they landed back down to a place with a woman she found out was Raina. Garret had started drawing things she recongzied and she was slightly worried about his sanity, but didn't question him. After he was done he dragged her into a bedroom. " I want you." He growled and Astrid frowned. She owed Garret, but he wasn't hers. " I'm sorry I don't want this." Astrid stated softly, but Garret wasn't listening. He grabbed her hands enclosing them in titanium her only weakness and grabbed a cloth before stuffing it in her mouth. " Well it isn't your choice." Garret snarled and Astrid gave a muffled cry as he ripped her clothes off.

~Rape scene skip until next warning

Before Astrid could even think to fight back Garret had her completly undressed on the bed and was starting to undress himself. Astrid wished there was something she could do to fight back, but without her powers she couldn't contact help and she couldn't free Ward of Garrets orders. She gave a muffed cry as he layed ontop of her his mouth kissing her bare body. She couldn't stop the tears as he continued minutes on end of him licking and kissing her now bare body. It was 5 minutes before he forced his cock into her body. Astrid cried out in pain her hands gripped the sheets as he went at a violent pace invading her body for ten mintues stright without stop. As he did so his hands gripped her boobs tighy and she couldn't stop her body from shaking as the waves of pain filled her body. Finally he excited and Astrid relaxed slightly only Garret wasn't done. He started sucking her boobs and Astrid pushed against him trying to get him off, but his arms held hers above his head. He sucked and licked them until they ached. It was another 5 minutes before he stood up and started getting dressed.

" That was better then I ever could of thought it would be. I'll be back as soon as I finish drawing and talk to Raina." Garret mummered against her bare skin which made her shiver in response. He finished getting dressed before leaving Astrid to struggle her way under the covers her whole body shaking as she gave muffled sobbs.

~rape scene ended~

She finally managed to pull herself together enough to get the gag out of her mouth before continuing her now quiet sobs.Though she was pleasantly surprised when Garret didn't come back and it had been 30 minutes. It wasn't until she heard bangs that Astrid hid beside the bed side and hoped it wasn't Hydra.

" Astrid are you in here?" a quiet voice asked and she reconized it as Coulson's.

" Coulson?" She asked her voice quivered as she peaked her head out from beside the bed. " Oh thank heavens you're back to normal. I really hadn't wanted to fight you." Coulson grinned. " There wouldn't of been much of a fight, besides you would of ran into me before now if he was still in my head now do you mind getting these off me?" Astrid asked meakly and his eyes widened as if only now realizing her state. " Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked his eyes full of a concern Astrid hadn't seen adressed at her since the times of her, Loki, and her sister. " I'm fine." Astrid stated trying to regain some of her already non-exsistant pride and not wanting him to worry about her. Coulson came closer to her and she had to mentally tell herself he wasn't going to hurt her as he took the cuffs off and she sighed allowing her magic to re-dress her. " Much better now where is Garret." Astrid asked. " He's dead in the hallway he won't hurt you if that's what your worried about. Ward's the one I'm the most concerned about considering he's fighting May." Coulson stated angrily. " That's my fault I took over his mind cause of Garrets orders. I free him of that." Astrid told him quickly reaching out to Wards mind and cutting the tie to him. " You can do that?" Coulson said with a mix of awe and worry. " Magic." she stated. " You know you don't have to lie to me. We are a team and I'm not stupid." Coulson commented as they walked out. " It's not your burden to bear and I do not feel it necessary to upset others in such a way." Astrid stated stiffly. " I want to help you Astrid, please. Besides Garret used to be a good friend of mine if he hurt you." Coulson's eyes flared slightly and Astrid just looked at him with a mix of surprise and grief.

" I just- he um-" Astrid stuttered out the tears were already coming back as she thought back to it. " Come here." Coulson told her and he wrapped her in a hug and Astrid stiffened slightly before melting into the hug. It took a couple of minutes of her crying into Coulson's shoulder before she managed to pull herself back together and she let go. " Thanks." she muttered her cheeks were slightly red.

" Whenever you need it." Coulson promised and Astrid looked deep into his eyes seeing only kindess she took a deep breath. "He raped me." Astrid stated shakily and Coulson froze and she could see the guilt in his eyes. " I am so sorry Astrid if I had just come sooner-" Coulson started, but Astrid stopped him. " Coulson there was nothing you could do. I am just thankful it was me he got and not some one else on your team since I've been through all of this before." Astrid laughed bitterly. " By who." Coulson asked anger now in his voice. " My father is the root of all my problems, but he is some one no one, but my siblings can touch."Astrid sighed as they walked into a room where May, Skye, and an unconcious Ward was.

" You're alright." Skye grinned in relief.

" Oh my gosh I forgot FitzSimmons are they alright?" Astrid asked her tone filled with guilt and worry. " Fury found them and there alive." May told her. " He got my message then." Astrid sighed in relief.

" That I did Agent Chaos it seems I was right not to be worried about you." a familar voice replied and Nick Fury came out of the shadows. " Sir." Astrid nodded at him. " I'm glad your alright. Now lets get back to the bus." Coulsom ordered and Astrid nodded as she followed Coulson back to the bus carrying Ward's body. She placed him back on his bed and waited for him to wake up which wasn't long. " Astrid what happened?" he groaned. " Sorry about the headache I wasn't in my right of mind. Coulson found us and Garret's dead." Astrid told him and Ward gave her a shocked look. " He's dead." Ward stated softly in disbelief and she could hear a hint of relief in his tone.

" Definitley and he deserved it." Astrid growled out. " He was trying to stay alive. Though that dosen't excuse him for what he did to me or Coulson." Ward shrugged.

" Or me for that matter." Astrid sighed.

" Astrid." Ward said his eyes were filled with concern for her. " He raped me." Astrid stated and she found it was easier to say with Ward then it had with Coulson. " If you need to talk about it I'm here." Ward promised. The plane landed and Astrid lead him to where the back of the plane was. Simmons stood there her face was bloody, but she seemed fine. Skye was hugging her and Coulson was right by her. " I should go." Astrid said immeditley turning around. " Astrid your back." Simmons stated and Astrid winced before turning back around. " I'm so sorry, the pod was ment to float. I tried to fight off the control, but right now my mind shields are weak." Astrid apologized.

" I know and I don't blame you. Besides Fury told me you can help Fitz." Simmons smiled at her and she breathed a sigh of relief. " What is this place?" Coulson asked. " This is the playgroumd though not offically, because it's a secret base and all." a fatter looking agent said and Astrid listened as he rambled about the place. It waa good to be back.


	8. Inhumans really

The last few months were hard for Astrid. First there was all the pity looks that the whole team was giving her, then there was the akward conversations, the whole Hydra situation had made her very uneasy ( making her glad it had come to a slower pace), then the fact that people were getting annoyed with her knowledge about inhumans, and the fact that Astrid wasn't sure what she was supposed to tell and what she wasn't. You see Astrid's mother's people were a race known as the Kyrians and the lived on a planet known as Kairo. She was the princess of the civilization and each family member had an infinity stone to take care of. Hers was time, her sister Kayleiah's was power, Leia had the space stone, Sable had the mind stone, her mother had the reality stone, and her lost sister Nova had the soul stone. Kayleiah was trapped in her fathers prison, Leia was her fathers second in command, Sable stayed in Asgard, and Nova was rumored to have been sent to Earth. ( Which had been the reason she had come here.) Since her element was time Astrid was very aware of when people were supposed to learn what and who was supposed to meet when. Which is what made working with Coulson's team so hard, because they didn't understand that. " I can't just tell you everything about GH325 or Inhumans or even Sky's relation to them unless you want a tear in time and space to happen. This would cause things from the past or the future to mix with the present until one destroyed the other. The only way to fix this would be by me using my time stone, Leia using the space stone, and my mother using the reality stone. Considering my mother wouldn't care about our universe, Leia works with my psychotic father who sent the chitauri invasion, and my stone currently lost I think we shouldn't mess with time." Astrid sighed frustrated as they all just gaped at her (minus Sky and Fitz who were in the containment area)." You know you could of just told us that. We didn't mean to pry about something that would mean all of our dooms." Ward told her. " Sorry I'm just used to it being common knowledge and I'm still getting used to other people." Astrid blushed. " Did you not work with others on the other planets?" Jemma questioned her. " Well my dad's home didn't really have a whole lot of people, my mom's place I'm a princess, Asgard really only cares about how good a warrior you are though I tried to stay away from there because of the prophcey about my fathers children." Astrid admitted embaressly. " What prophcey?" May asked her. " The one about Asgard's children and their counter parts. Granted my father adopted me, but it goes like this. Asgard's royal three will meet Titan's only daughters. Two of them will be misunderstood, two will be lost, two will be perfect heroes, and one will be have to sacrfice her life to set things right. Considering the only blood daughters of my father are Kayleiah, Leianna, and Aliyah as well as Asgard only having Thor they almost have to count adoptees." Astrid shrugged. " So where do you fit in it?" Coulson asked. " Definitley not the perfect hero, but all the others could apply to me." Astrid shrugged. " Anyway me, Astrid, and May have to talk to Talbot about Bakshi. We'll be done in a couple of moments." Coulson ordered. " Yes sir." Ward told him and Astrid went to go get ready. It was 5 minutes with Talbot who they ended up giving Bakshi in return for help with hydra forces. Her, May, and Coulson told everyone where they were going and Coulson put Ward and Bobbi in charge. " We'll take care of everyone sir." Ward assured him. The three then left Astrid sitting next to Bakshi in comfortable silence as May drove. Coulson started a small conversation between him and May until another car slammed into them. Astrid could barely shield herself with magic before it happened. Astrid groaned as the car came to a stop and she realized that Hydra agents had come out. She quickly teleported behind the car peaking out to throw balls of magic at them. " Astrid think you can get most of them out with some of your purple explosion magicy thing?" Coulson asked. " You mean a orka spreging. I think I can handle that." Astrid smirked the norse language running easily off her tounge. She jumped up throwing a ball of purple magic towards a group that was now hit with an explosive energy force. " You really need to explain a basis of your powers for me." Coulson sighed as four more people remained.

" I count four left, you know what that means?" May asked. " Not really." Coulson replied as Astrid just gave her a confused look. May just smiled as she shot a explosive barrel before jumping over the care and finishing them off. " That's what it means. It means I'm gonna do that." May smirked. " Good to know." her and Coulson replied at the same time. " Don't ever do that again." Coulson told her.

" There will be more." Astrid said. " They probably intercepted our transmissions." Coulson guessed. " Talbot." May sighed. May took Bakshi out and the two started talking to him. Astrid's mind drew back to the rest thinking that there must of been some other plan when she heard a couple gunshots and cried out as two hit her torso and one her leg. " No!" She heard Coulson shout as May soon joins her. " You'll never take us alive." Coulson barely says before he is shot as well. Astrid tried to stay concious, but she already saw black and she too went unconcious.


	9. Hydra is literally the worst

~Clint's Pov~

Clint was happy Astrid was back and working for Shield. She had been gone a couple of days and she said she had gotton a vision and had needed to go do something to help Shield shortly after Fury had assigned her to a different team. Astrid had told him later that she had been to the future to try and get a hold of everything that was going to happen, but she couldn't tell him which Clint was alright with. He waited for Astrid to arrive in the training room since Fury had made him her S.O. Soon there was a pop and Astrid appeared clutching her leg. " What happened?!" Clint demanded.

" No time we have to leave!" Astrid gasped urgency filled her voice.

" Astrid what's going on?" Clint asked confused grabbing his bow, but before she could answer she cried out holding her ears and thr door exploded. He put Astrid behind him as agents poured in. " Agent Barton I see I was right to assume she would go after you." Sitwell smiled and Clint gave him a confused look.

" What did you do to her. You know she isn't going to hurt Shield or any of it's members." Clint snarled.

" She was learning to much. I feared when she would glare at certain members and refuse to be on a team with my agents, but I had hoped it was just her untrusting personality." Sitwell sighed.

" What are you talking about?" Clint glared.

" Out of the shadows and into the light. For if you cut off one head two more will take it's place." Sitwell smirked and that was all Clint needed to start firing his arrows, but there was simply to many of them. It wasn't long before they landed a hit on him and he felt his nose break. They landed a hit on his stomach making him drop his bow and bend over before they started tyeing his hands together. They pulled Astrid to her feat as blood continued to flow from her ears and it seemed that whatever was effecting her ears was hurting her through sound waves since his hearing was bad since his hearing aids had gotten destroyed last mission.

" You won't win." Clint spat at them as he tried to fight them off, but they just applied more pressure to his arm making him wince. " What do we have to fear? We have the element of surprise and our biggest challenge out of our way." Sitwell grinned lifting up Astrid's face who sluggishly pulled away from it. Clint glared at him before the two were pulled away. They strapped him to a electric shock chair and Astrid was strapped to a table next to him and thankfully Astrid seemed to be returning to normal.

" Astrid can you hear me?" Clint asked her and she flinched at his voice.

" Yeah. I am sorry." Astrid apologized.

" Don't be. I couldn't even hear what they played. It's not your fault." Clint assured her.

" Maybe not, but now you're going to be brainwashed again and I could of stopped it. I should've, but of course I was too scared people wouldn't believe me and if I started killing Hydra members Fury would lock me up." Astrid said fear was clear in her eyes and Clint had to surpress a shiver as he heard the word brainwashing.

" Astrid it can't be helped right now, but can you use your powers?" Clint asked and Astrid just frowned.

" They poisoned me before I left and I have the power damper on me. I'm afraid I cannot do much if anything." Astrid winced closing her eyes and Clint growled in anger and frustration. He couldn't believe he had let Hydra get their hands on Astrid again and that they were poisoning her. Then the door opened and another small group of Hydra members and their Doctor. She was a blonde braided haired lady with brown eyes, flawless pale skin, she wore a light pink lace top, white skirt, and a lab coat. " Hello Mr Barton my name is Helen Tress and I will be in charge of your transformation." The woman told him as the others walked towards Astrid putting syringes into her.

" I will never be one of you." Clint growled as he pulled against the restraints. Clint didn't know if Astrid could help Shield him from it, but he needed her to hide her flashdrive away from him. Astrid gave him a look of understanding through her pain before the pain filled his body. He couldn't stop the screams that came from his mouth as electricity filled his body. It felt like hours, but in reality it could of only been 30 minutes before it stopped. He felt a small relief in still having his mind, but he stayed impassive keeping his emotions blank even through hearing Astrid's screams were horrible.

" Soilder are you ready?" he asked and Clint brought up all the stories Astrid had told him to make sure he would be able to act perfectly.

" Ready to comply." Clint replied before the woman let him go and she led him to Sitwell.

" I need you to find Rogers and Romanoff and bring them in." Sitwell told him. Clint nodded before leaving he went to his room. He hoped Astrid would be able to last until he got to Nat and Cap. He grabbed the flashdrive and his spare hearing aids before heading out. He rode the motorcycle Astrid had got him for his birthday a couple months ago. He rode to the safe house for him and Natasha. He knocked on the door and Cap appeared.

" Barton I was afraid you had gotten caught." Steve smiled warmly. " I did. Look I don't have much time before Hydra realizes I'm not under their control, but I had to give you this." Clint said handing him the flash drive.

" It's Hydra then." Steve frowned.

" No doubt. They've already got Astrid and I have no doubt that they are following me so you need to go away somewhere I don't know." Clint warned.

" But you're not theirs." Stevd argued but then A shield jet arrived.

" Astrid, now go I'll hold them off!" Clint ordered firing an arrow at the wing and making it explode. Men jumped out as Steve ran inside to get Nat. Clint fired arrow after arrow until a shock went through his body. Clint cried out as two Hydra secured him.

" I guess we should be glad we transplanted that device in you." he hissed and Clint head butted him drawing blood from his mouth. They guy angrily punched him in response and Clint could feel his jaw break. One of the guys called back up while two searched the house the others rained punches on him and Clint groaned as pain filled his body. They soon dragged him to the Hydra van that had come to collect him. He rode back and they forced him into a new room strapping him to a table just like Astrid's as another blonde with purple eyes, a green tank top and black pants entered.

" Sitwell has ordered I break you and get information from you before I head towards Sokovia. I will enjoy breaking the amazing Hawkeye." She smiled cruely making her scared and burned face look even worse.

" You will never break me." Clint growled as she walked over to him seeming to ignore his comment she took one of his hands.

" Astrid said the same thing when she was put in my care, but eventually everyone breaks." she shrugged.

" Your Alyssa Stein." Clint realized.

" Oh so she's talked about me. Let me tell you something. She was a fighter and that only makes me try harder, but it is useless to fight a super soilder you should know that." She told him cressing his face as he tried to jerk his face away under the strap connected to his face.

" You are a failed expirament nothing more!" Clint spat and she slapped him hard.

" You'll regret making me angry." She growled as she moved on to his hands. She quickly broke all of the fingers and Clint gave quick cries as she broke them. She moved on to the other hand and then she started completely shattering the bones with her unnatural strength.

" You ready to comply?" She asked when she was done, both his hands bones were completely shattered.

" Go to hell!" He spat. She continued his torture using knives, brands, and her own fists. It was hours before she finally stopped and Alyssa frowned at him as he struggled to breathe the pain filled his body and his bruised ribs hurt like hell.

" We'll just have to try my favorite thing then." Alyssa growled and she unstrapped him. He tried to squirm away from her, but Alyssa was way to strong for him now. ( Rape up ahead skip the rest it you want.)

Alyssa started to cut off his pants and Clint tried to fight, but she just tied his hands at the wrist the pain still fresh. He struggled to get away as his shirt had been destroyed long ago and Alyssa started to plant kisses on his sensetive skin." Relax Agent Barton and this will be a lot more pleasant." She murmured against his skin and he shivered trying to use his legs, but she just put them under her tying them together as well. She undressed herself as Clint was helpless to her intentions. She pushed him against the wall cutting off his underwear before throwing the knife away.

" You really are a pretty boy. It makes this even more enjoyable." She purred her hands were at his cock trying to get him hard.

" Stop touching me." He glared at Alyssa still squirming, but he stood no chance as Alyssa's strong arms kept him steady as her mouth covered his member. He tried to focus on something else, but Alyssa's teeth kept biting into him sending spikes of pain through his body. He let out invoulnatary groans as she invaded his body. Soon Clint couldn't even move as Alyssa had wrapped her body around his. Her hands were at his head forcing him into a kiss with her. He tried to bite her, but Alyssa just pushed him closer to her tongue roaming in his now open mouth. He groaned in protest, but Alyssa kept at it. When she finally released his mouth he was gasping trying to get in the air he had been denied. She grabbed his face again and he tried desperately to pull away, but this time he was forced towards her breast. Disgust filled his body as he was forced in between her two boobs as Alyssa pushed his head towards them. Clint couldn't stop his watering eyes as he weakly pushed against her trying to get away as the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him. When his head was finally freed she moved back to his cock putting herself on him and forced herself inside him. Clint cried out as he was forced to have sex with the woman desperately trying to get away.

" Please stop!" Clint cried out and Alyssa just kept going. She was on him for hours before she finally stopped Clint embarrassed, humiliated, disgusted, and tired as he pushed himself away from her.

" I have to go, but before I do I need information." Alyssa put her hands to his temples and he could feel her in his mind.

He cried out and tried to defend his mind, but it was useless. She had invaded his mind and soon she got dressed and left him sobbing in the room. He was in pain and he would never be able to think of himself the same.


	10. Why Hydra could it not be bunnies

~ Natasha's Pov~

Natasha was really thankful for Steve and Clint. Steve had allowed them to stay at his friend Sam Wilson's house and Clint had thankfully gotten them all of Astrid's research. She worried about them and even though she knew Clint could take care if himself it was Hydra. The three got ready to attack the S.h.i.e.l.d base Clint was at and Natasha was glad to have Sam. He had a suit called the falcon and they had gotten information from Sitwell from his strategy and Astrid's advice about his fear of heights. They stormed the base Natasha taking the inside killing any agent who got in her way of her search for Astrid and Clint. It was when she heard screaming that she had an idea. She kicked down the door to see Astrid had been bolted to a table the bolts going through her wrists and most of her clothes were off showing the thousands of burns and scars. The worst though was the many knives that had been stabbed into her body a couple having been taken out to allow bleeding wounds.

" You really shouldn't of done this." Natasha growled before shooting her widow bites at the nearest guy before she threw a pair of knives killing the next two guys. She shot the other two in the head before going to Astrid's side.

" I am so sorry _мой друг."_ Natasha apologized and Astrid just shook her head her gaze hazy.

" _Это не я, вы должны извиниться перед."_ Astrid responded and Natasha gave her a worried look.

" Clint do you know where he is?" Natasha asked not bothering to keep speaking in Russian for she didn't know just how fluent Astrid was.

" No, but I can find him easily considering I'm still protecting his mind shielding it from Alyssa though I think she's left by now." Astrid sighed and closed her eyes frowning in concentration.

" Hold on Astrid I have to remove these bolts and knives then stop the bleeding with bandages so save your energy." Natasha advised, but Astrid shook her head again.

" I can heal once these things are out of my body. Trust me they aren't nearly as bad as father dearest." Astrid stated bitterly and Natasha frowned hating to think what her father did to her to make her feel like this was nothing. She pulled out the knives first and then the bolts having to unstrap the buckles holding them in before yanking them out.

" Thanks Nat." Astrid panted and Natasha watched in amazement as her wounds all started to close until there was no sigh of the bolts and knives that were in her body.

" Nat?" Natasha questioned and Astrid gave her the we don't have time for this look. She closed her eyes and flinched slightly before opening them again.

" Follow me." She told her and the two went off on a different direction then Natasha would of gone as they headed to the personal quarters. She led her to the of Agent Morgan. Astrid gave her a stop signal.

" Just to ask how close would you say you and Clint are?" Astrid asked and Natasha frowned.

" I trust him with my life and I don't trust anyone more and he is the same with me or at least I believe that to be true. Why?" Natasha asked earnestly.

" He's been through a lot Nat I didn't want him to have to deal with anymore." Astrid said simply before kicking the door open and the two stormed in. Clint was on the floor completely naked every inch of his body was covered in whip marks, bruises, burns, broken bones, and brands. He had a metal collar around his neck that attached to the wall like he was a dog. He also had chains that held down his arms and legs. Astrid used her magic to knock Agent Morgan off Clint and Natasha almost felt sick knowing what was going on.

" You sick bastard!" Astrid growled the purple magic pushed the man against the wall.

" There was nothing else that worked on him and we realized that we had to do something that you couldn't protect him from for anytime we would touch him you would shield him. You tried during this too, but you've been to injured. How do you like the new drugs?" he purred and Astrid snapped his neck before rubbing her temples. Natasha had already freed Clint of the collar and he sighed with relief.

" Thanks Natasha." He muttered and Natasha knew he was exhausted.

"This is all my fault." Natasha said guiltly as she freed him from the last of the chains and Astrid tiredly magiked him some clothes.

" Don't blame yourself Nat there was nothing else you could of done." Clint spoke softly and Natasha shook her head.

" I should of stayed with you that day you came instead of running like a coward." Natasha said bitterly.

" You wouldn't of been able to stop them all Nat they had an enhanced in the vehicle. You would of been no chance for Alyssa." Clint argued. Natasha was going to retaliate, but then Astrid cried out collapsing to the ground her body shaking.

" Astrid!" Clint cried out worriedly going to the woman who had been with him for the week of hell.

" What's wrong with her?" Natasha frowned.

" I don't know she seemed fine when she came in, then again she is incredibly injured." Clint commented grimly.

" Wait Morgan said something about new drugs could that be it?" Natasha realized and Clint nodded.

" But how do we stop it? We don't have any idea what we're facing." Clint pointed out.

" Your bond with Astrid it probably goes both ways. Ask her." Natasha answered.

Clint nodded before closing his eyes just like Astrid had minutes ago.

~Clint's Pov~

Clint might not know anything about what he was doing, but he had to try for Astrid after all the woman had done so much for him.

" Astrid?" he thought and the effect was immediate. He was dragged into a sharp pain and he was having trouble seeing. He got a sick feeling like he was going to throw up though her mind supplied that was, because of the poison they had forced into her. Her mind tried to come up with solutions for the many drugs inside her the list to many to count. Scopolamine, Hallucinogens, and the versed drug made her in so much pain. She couldn't even tell what was real. Clint felt a slight push against him as he was shoved out. He opened his eyes to see Astrid had started crying and her hands were pulling at her hair as she rocked herself.

" There's no way we're treating this we'll need help elsewhere or have to wait till it clears." Clint frowned sadly not being able to imagine being like that. Versed gave the victim immense sensitivity to pain and caused more which was probably why Astrid had collapsed. Hallucinogens were pretty self explanatory and Scoploamine was a motion sickness and also was rumoured to make you lose your will.

" Do you think you can handle yourself?" Natasha asked him and Clint knew what she was thinking.

" I can't defend us both Nat, but Scar, Izzy, and Kaylee Moore are here find them and come back." Clint ordered and Nat nodded handing him her knives before leaving them alone.

" It's alright Astrid, It will end soon." Clint soothed her running his fingers through her hair, as he put her in his lap; like he would a child.

" No it won't it never wears off. Just gets slightly better at times. Been like this for days." Astrid slurred and Clint's fists tightened.

" I swear I will kill every hydra agent for what they've done today." He growled and Astrid gave a hysterical laugh.

" ood uck woth that their rywere." Astrid said wincing what seemed to be a fresh wave of pain hit and her speech was definitely taking a hit.

" I don't need luck. I promise Astrid they won't ever hurt you again." Clint told her and she grew quiet as they waited for nat to return.

 **мой друг- My friend**

 **это не я, вы должны извиниться перед- It's not me you should apologize to**


	11. scary death visions of the future?

~a few weeks later~

Going on a misson was a good thing for Astrid. It had been hard for her to recover, but with her friend Evelyn Wilson she had at least been able to get the drugs out of her body as well as the poison. Eve is part of the inhumans that had been banished to Earth and she had healing abilities. She had promised to protect the girl as well as teach her in return for lessons about the earth.She had been living at the tower while she recovered and thankfully Tony hadn't really buged her about the whole Hydra situation. Nat and Steve just gave her guilty looks, she hardly ever saw Bruce, Thor didn't know about it so it was akward around him, and Clint well Astrid found he was the only one she could really bond with right now.

She sat in a seat of the jeep next to Nat her magic both keeping her in the car and killing men as they drove by.

" Oh I forgot how much I love this." Astrid smiled as she slammed one of her hands towards the ground causing a blast of magic to erupt and spread hitting anyone in the near area.

" Thanks Astrid." Nat replied as they were able to continue driving smothly now that the car wasn't right beside them.

" No problem." Astrid shrugged. Though the car probably wasn't the best idea for the had to fly out of the car to avoid barbed wire fence. It was a kinda cool time and Astrid wished someone could of taken a picture. Then they all split up and Astrid's magic made a protective bubble around her as magic crackled at her fingertips. She flew around killing Hydra agents while she listened to the conversations.

" Shit." Tony cursed as he hit the force field she felt.

" Language." Steve scolded and Astrid held back a laugh before talking.

" The force field is no doubt made by Loki's scepter this technology is beyond anything Strucker could come up with without me or Alyssa Stein!" Astrid informed landing and creating a shock wave of purple.

" At long last." Thor's voice added.

" At long last is lasting a little long boys." Nat said and Astrid could hear the concern in her voice.

" Is nobody else going to deal with the fact that Cap said language." Tony teased and Astrid rolled her eyes sending knives to impale all the guys around her.

" Shut up Tony." Astrid said already annoyed at him.

" Yeah I'm pretty sure we've lost the element of surprise." Clint replied as she got hit with a stray bullet. She grunted in surprise, but just kept at it.

" Tony you might want to send someone to help civilians Strucker will kill them." Astrid said not liking how many Hydra men were now in the city.

" All ready dealing with it, but thanks for the heads up." Tony replied

Astrid heard a couple of grunts and she immediately made a portal to get to Clint's side.

" Clint's been hit!" Nat said and Astrid frowned as she sent a ball of magic at the bunker easily making it explode.

" I've got him." Astrid told her going to his side her hands crackled with magic.

" There's an enhanced on the field!" Cap said and Astrid scoffed.

" Yah think." She said sarcastically as she healed sealed his wound.

" Stark we need to get inside." Cap suggested through gritted teeth.

" Getting there. Is there a power source?" Tony asked.

" North tower!" Astrid answered putting a protective bubble around Clint.

" The enhanced?" Thor asked.

" It's a blur with all the new players I've never seen anyting like this." Cap replied.

" Of course you haven't it's the work of the scepter along with Alyssa Stein. I had really hoped she had died." Astrid spat.

" Alyssa Stein?" Thor asked.

" She's the first ever super soilder except it went horrifically wrong her whole face getting burned and scarred giving her psychic enhancement as well as super strength." Astrid replied.

" Clint got hit pretty bad and Astrid only sealed it. We probably need to evac." Nat advised.

" I'll get Barton you, Stark, and Astrid get the scepter.Oh look their lining up." Thor stated

" Their excited." Cap shrugged as Astrid appeared beside him.

Thor flew off to get Clint.

" We need to be careful if Alyssa's here she can sense us before we even get close to her." Astrid warned.

" And for god's sake watch your language." Tony joked and Astrid flashed Steve a sympathetic smile before teleporting the two inside the building. Though they must of been expecting her for she immediately felt a presence in her mind.

" Yep she's definitely here." Astrid squeaked putting a shield on Cap's mind before collasping to the ground her whole body shaking with pain as Alyssa overloaded her body with it.

" Astrid." Cap frowned as Alyssa came in the room Strucker with her.

" She won't be responding anytime soon." Alyssa smirked.

" What did you do." Steve growled and Astrid used the distraction to slowly inch her hand towards her knives the pain still there.

" Oh just over flowed her pain neurons to make her body think it's burning." Alyssa shrugged as Astrid cried out not being able to stop it from coming out. Steve glared at them and Astrid grabbed her knife and threw it at Alyssa killing her as it hit her heart. Astrid gasped as Alyssa's clutch was brutally ripped away and the last thing she heard before passing out was" Guys I think we have a problem. I found Astrid's long lost sister!"Tony called.

~Tony's pov~

There was a young girl guarding the scepter. She had black hair, purple/silver eyes, and wore a black gothic dress.

" I won't allow you to take this, Hydra needs it." she growled shadows swirled around her arms behaving almost identical to Astrid's magic.

" Look kid I don't want to hurt you-" Tony started but was interupted by her.

" I am 8, 000 years old and am not a kid. My name is Shade and this is your last warning for no one has ever won a battle against a half Kyrian half titan." She threatened.

" Guys I think we have a problem. I found Astrid's long lost sister!" Tony called.

" Don't mock me with the memory of my half sister!" Shade cried the shadows going to attack him.

" Wait Astrid is with us!" Tony cried and the shadows froze.

" Astrid is dead she was killed by her adopted father." Shade sobbed her eyes were watery.

" Astrid's adopted?!" he said shocked.

" She didn't know that our father changed her DNA, but when he realized who's daughter she was he killed her so she wouldn't get in his way." Shade stated.

" I can show you she's still alive if you come with me." Tony told her and Shade's eyes narrowed untrustingly.

" How do I know you're not lying?" Shade asked.

" I'll take the scepter and lead you to her. If she's not there you have full permission to kill me." Tony told her. Shade nodded and Tony grabbed the scepter, but it showed him something. The whole team was dead and the chitauri were flying into a portal to earth.

" You need to stop this Tony." a woman's voice said and he whipped around to see Astrid. She was just as injured as the rest but it was almost worse for her eyes were bleeding and she looked to be in extreme pain.

" Stop what! What is happening!" Tony shouted and Astrid fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

" If Thanos gets all of the stones he will kill everyone and who ever is left my sister Leianna will slaughter brutally. I will be able to stop it you just need to tell me I'm Uatu's daughter at the right time and that it is my duty to stop mass murder at a universal level!" Astrid told him before she died and he was pulled out of it

. " What was that?" Tony asked.

" Are you alright you have been standing there for 5 minutes." Shade stated.

" Fine c'mon lets go Shade." Tony said and he hoped he would be able to talk to Astrid about the vision for it scared the hell out of him.


	12. Astrid has way too many sisters

~Clint's pov~

Clint didn't know what he was expecting when he heard about Astrid's sister, but Shade definitely wasn't it. Her short black hair framed her face perfectly and her deathly pale skin brought out her purple silver eyes. She wore a Gothic dress and flats that almost made her look doll like.

"I guess I should Thank you for taking care of her." Shade told him as they waited for the woman who had ran in there to come out.

" I don't know if it's us you should be thanking after all we only really fought with her once. It should be Kayleiah that your thanking." Clint admitted remembering how fondly Astrid spoke of the woman.

" You are the one's here for her now and i have already thanked Kayleiah as well as Loki more times then I can count for what they have done for my sister."Shade said.

" Your welcome then. So what did you mean by Astrid being adopted?" Clint asked not remembering Astrid having mentioned that in the long list that was her family issues.

"Astrid's father changed her DNA when she was very young to protect her before giving her back to our mother. Our mother thought her father was the one Astrid probably thinks is her father, but I have foresight and her father often visits me in my visions." Shade explained though it didn't really help explain to Clint.

" Is Shade your actual name because that would be really weird." Clint asked and Shade rolled her eyes at him.

" Clint isn't much better and besides I come from an Alien royal family we all have weird names. Astrid was Lady Astrid Torrun Chaos, Kayleiah Warrior Kayleiah Celeste Chaos, Leia Sorceress Leianna Astra Chaos, I was Dame Nova Shade Galaxy, and Sable was Sorceress Sable Estella Galaxy. We were the daughters of Queen Glactea Diane Galaxy." Shade listed monatonely.

" Yeah I like Shade better, but why do you have a different last name?" Clint asked her

" You ask a lot of questions, but to answer you we use Galaxy to show we have a different father. Now can I ask you something?" Shade asked.

"Shoot." Clint told her.

" Can you all tell me your names I'd like to stop referring you all as Sirs and Ladys and I don't want to invade your privacy by reading your minds." Shade asked and Clint flushed slightly.

" Oh I'm sorry I'm Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, the woman is Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, the other blonde is Steve Rogers aka Captain America, The God is just Thor Odinson, the curly haired guy is Doctor Bruce Banner aka Hulk, and the brown haired jackass-"Clint started but shade interrupted him.

" Anthony Stark it's kinda hard not to know him." Shade stated dryly and Clint had to hold back a laugh at Tony's face when Shade said his name. Then the door swung open and Clint was finally able to see what the woman who ran in earlier looked like. She had hair that was just past her shoulders, dark blue/silver eyes, dark blue/silver armor, and deathly pale skin.

" She will be fine as long as she gets some sleep. I recommend one of you setting out a green or purple dress for to wear for she'll want to get out of the blood stained dress considering how much she hates the color red." the woman suggested her lips twitched sightly in amusement.

" And you are?"Clint asked waiting for her to tell him.

"Sable Galaxy at your service and it is wonderful to see that you live Nova I have missed you sister!" She grinned before giving Shade a bear hug that made Clint wince.

" It seems to be a common mistake nowadays and please it's Shade." Shade smiled at her sister.

"When do you think Astrid will wake up?" Steve asked having joined them with his tea.

" I would give her a day or two considering her body is completely exhausted itself and she is still recovering from some pretty serious I'm glad I could visit I wish I could do more." Sable frowned.

" I just don't understand how they can be so cruel." Steve stated frustratedly and Shade only sighed.

" They are fascinated by people with powers and this isn't the first time Astrid has had a rough run in with them, but she was Kathleen Margret Jackson then." Sable shrugged and Steve's eyes widened.

" She was one of my military leaders." He said shocked.

" If Astrid was around Hydra the same time you were how did you not know each other lived?" Clint frowned.

"You have to remember I thought she was dead and she didn't look like Astrid. I met her in an alleyway in Brooklyn and she took me in.I never understood what she saw in me, but I guess fate has a funny way of playing games with you." Shade shrugged.

" Do you mind if I..." Clint asked gesturing to the door.

" I don't see any harm, but don't wake her up she needs the sleep." Sable said sternly before Clint disappeared into the room.


	13. I'm officially worthy and also dorothy

When Astrid woke up she had a throbbing headache and there was two people sleeping in her room. One she reconigised as her sister Sable and the other was a woman who looked similar to her other then she wore black. Astrid grabbed the purple dress they had laid out for her and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out Sable was awake and her eyes were wide.

." There you are, you should of woke me up!" Sable scolded and Astrid smiled at her half-sister.

" I wouldn't dare, after all lord knows how little you sleep and with everything going on you need it. Who is she?" Astrid asked gesturing to the woman still asleep.

" That's Nova or Shade as she perfers it seems you found her after all." Sable grinned and Astrid gave her a look of shock.

" That's your sister?!" Astrid exclaimed loudly not being able to help it and Shade woke immeditley her face breaking out into a smile.

" You're awake I feared you would miss your welcome back party!" Shade grinned hugging her and Astrid flinched her body still worn out from her time in Hydra.

" Party? Please tell me he didn't invite a whole bunch of strangers." Astrid begged.

" He did after all he is Tony Stark. Me and Sable were going to go get ready after she checked on you since it starts in a couple of hours, but I guess we fell asleep." Shade blushed.

" I'm glad you did, because I'll need your help." Astrid told her half sisters dragging them to the room Tony had made her even though she had told him she wouldn't need it as kind as it was. She magiked a dark blue dress with black flowers that went to the knees for Sable, a black lace dress with red silky material under it for Shade, and a beautiful strapless galaxy dress with bejewls on the top a white jacket covered her shoulders for herself. They all wore simple flats before doing their hair. Astrid did Shade's in a waterfall braid insisting she did her favorite on her. Shade did a losely braided crown hairstyle on herself.

She did Sables's hair as well putting it up in a fishtail crown braid.

" All done." she chirped as she finished the final twist to Sable's braid.

" I will never understand why or how you learned all of this." Sable sighed shaking her head as the two marvled at Astrid's work.

" I had more than enough free time and I wanted to impress Asgard and it did me well when I got on Frigga's good side." Astrid shrugged as she flatened the ball gown dress. A knock was heard on the door not long after.

"Are you two ready?" Tony's voice asked.

Astrid gave them a quick smirk before poking her head out.

" I think they're good. What do you think?" Astrid grinned as Stark's eyes widened.

" I didn't realize you were up! You dresss up nicely." Stark complemented as Shade and Sable joined her.

" Why thank you Son of Stark I must say that you look descent for a mortal." Sable commented before she headed down, Stark seemed to be in shock.

" Don't take offense Stark that is a compliment in Sable's book." Shade comforted him before joing her sister downstairs.

" So how are you doing Dorothy?" Stark asked as she rolled her eyes at the nickname.

" I'm wishing you hadn't made me go to a party I didn't want to have. Do you know how many questions and people are going to come up. I'm trying to be loki and then you go and pull this shit!" Astrid cursed and Stark gave her an apologetic look which for him was saying a lot.

" I'm sorry and I see what you did there, but I wanted you to feel welcomed. Speaking of can you help me with nicknames for your sisters?" Stark begged and Astrid thought about it for a moment before responding.

" Sable would probably be a good Mulan or maybe Xena considering she is a princess. Shade would be Imperator furiosa or maybe Cersei consisering she isn't one to refuse a challenge and has never lost a battle." Astrid told him as he gaped at her.

" How do you know all of those?!" Stark gaped.

" Were you just asking to get amusement out of me?" Astrid asked glaring at him.

" No it's just Thor is hopeless when it comes to earth culture and then you come here naming Mad Max and Game of Thrones. It just surprised me is all." Stark commented.

" Well Sherlock maybe you should change my name to Hermione for it seems I'm not so lost in this strange new kansas." Astrid smirked as Stark continued to gape at her and she turned around going down the stairs to the people filled room.

She immeditley started looking for Clint since she was now closest with him after the Hydra fiasco she didn't want to trust anyone else. She soon found him off away from everyone else and she went to go join him ignoring the looks of everyone else.

" You don't mind if I join you do you?" Astrid asked as she stood next to the archer.

" I don't care, but shouldn't you be socializing with others. It is after all your party." Clint pointed out and she scoffed.

" I didn't ask for this, in fact I would perfer it didn't happen for it is going to make it harder for me to be a nobody." Astrid sighed.

" You changed that when you became an avenger. You did save all of us after all." Clint brought up and Astrid shook her head.

" You'd be surprised how many people think there is 6 members instead of 7. I didn't want people to know about me." Astrid informed and Clint gave her a look.

" Because you're alien? They welcomed Thor." Clint argued.

" You guys have myths about Thor though and while some of them aren't acturate it can still give you an idea. Besides Fury created the Phase 1 specfically because of him and then Loki invaded Earth. People aren't very happy with aliens right now." Astrid sighed.

" Well now is your chance to tell them who you are Astrid. You already saved their lives so you are on their good side and while that is true you don't have to bring up the alien factor right now. You want them to trust you well here's your chance. I get your scared cause frankly so would I if I was given your postion, but you have to do this it's for your own good." Clint told her.

" Good pep talk, seriously did you have that written down or memorises somehow cause that was amazing." Astrid said amazed her eyebrows raising as Clint blushed.

" Hello everyone can I have your attention. Tonight is about a very special Lady who helped us protect NY city when the Chitauri invaded. I had this party for Miss Astrid Jennings since she isn't very well known, but I'd like to give you a chance to meet her now. Everyone please welcome to the stage Lady Chaos!" Stark announced. " At least he used my mortal name." Asrtid muttered to Clint who smiled at that as she joined Stark on the stage he had set up. " Any questions?" Stark asked.

" Are you going to be staying with the Avengers?" a reporter asked.

" It took me awhile to decide for I barely know any of these people and we are all very different, but I think I have decided to take Stark's offer in staying here weather for the better or the worse." Astrid smiled at them trying her best to focus on Kayleiah so she could actually appear happy.

" We noticed you were with Clint Barton for most of the party. Are you dating?" a different reporter asked and Astrid let out a ginuine laugh.

" Like I just said I barely know any of these people and Barton just happened to be the one fathest away from people."

Astrid blushed making sure she called him Barton and not Clint.

" What are your powers." the first reporter asked and Astrid hesitated only a moment.

" I have a lot of abilities including time manipulation, an assortment of psionic abilities, enhanced strength, enhanced senses, enhanced healing, healing, shapeshifting, immortality, wings, and a variety of magic spells of sorts I don't really know what else to call it." Astrid joked which got a laugh from the crowd.

" How did you get all of these abilities?" the second reporter asked.

" I had a rather troubling childhood and my father wasn't the best man. I was born a enhanced indivual in the 1800's and he wanted to expirament with my genes like he had my sister. This resulted in my many abilities and I don't believe I would of survived had I not had had the cell mutation in my body." Astrid lied perfectly and the crowd seemed to be intrested in your story.

" You have a sister?" the first reporter commented and Astrid was glad to bring the attention off her. " Yeah she is actually here tonight my Half-sister Shade." Astrid told them pointing to Shade who glared at them in response.

" Do you think it is possible for someone to replicate what he did?" someone asked.

" It would be highly unlikely to find someone with my exact DNA and I have no idea what chemical or substances he used to make me have my other powers that weren't time manipulation." Astrid admitted.

" Thank you Astrid for doing this." Stark grinned.

" Yeah well if you insist on me having a party and then me not knowing until 2 hours before then at least I can make you owe me for this" Astrid shrugged and they laughed as Astrid left the stage retreating back to Clint's side.

" You have a great stage presence." Clint commented as Stark ushered everyone out.

" Well I have a lot of practise lying and it helps when I can use the crowd to my advantage." Astrid shrugged before the Avengers, an african american guy, and Pepper sat at the couches.

" You haven't met Astrid yet have you Rhodey. Astrid this is James Rhodes or Rhodey. Rhodey this is our newest members Astrid Chaos, her sister Shade Chaos, and Sable Chaos." Stark introduced.

" Actually me and Sable's last name is Galaxy, but it's a pleasure." Shade grinned.

" And I'm not joining for I was just hear to help Astrid." Sable corrected.

" Lady Astrid what do you think about playing Are thou worthy?" Thor asked and Astrid smirked.

" What is that?" Tony asked.

" It's a game Astrid came up with,but has never participated to see who can lift Thor's hammer or in otherwise are thou worthy of the power of Thor." Sable told them. They agreed it going from Clint, to Stark, to Stark (again) with Rhodey, to Bruce, to Steve (who made it budge), and then they looked towards her, Shade, and Sable.

" I'll go." Sable said proudly easily lifting up the Hammer.

" It's definitley unfair for only Asgardians can lift it." Stark complained.

" Why don't you try Astrid?" Clint asked.

" I agree with Natasha that is one question I don't need answered." Astrid laughed.

" I'll do it if you do." Shade offered.

" Fine, but only if you go first." Astrid relented and Shade whooped in victory as she tried, but only managed to barely lift it before having to drop it for it was to heavy. Astrid sighed putting her hand on the handle and lifted it with ease and a grace Sable had lacked for she had pulled so hard it had fallen on top of her.

" knew it." Shade grinned and she gave it back to Thor.

" I still think it's rigged." Tony argued.

" Or I got a better answer all of you aren't worthy." Sable grinned cockily.

" How could any of you be worthy you are all murders." a voice in the celing said and a bunch of robots attacked them and they defended themselves destroying them.

" I once had strings, but now I'm free... There are no strings on me!" The voice sang creepily before it was gone and Astrid looked stright at Stark not even needing to read his mind before she lunged at him.

 **A/N**

 **hey guys Diana Silver here and I know this was a longer chapter, but that was cause I'll be gone on a mission trip next week and won't be able to update so don't get to excited. I'll update I two weeks or so and thank you for all of the support**

 **Love you all,**

 **-Diana Silver**


	14. Why can't I ever have a normal day

Astrid knew it wouldn't change anything, but she just couldn't help herself. " You absolute moron!" she cried punching Tony in the face breaking his nose before she stepped back.

" I deserved that." Tony sighed and Astrid glared at hin.

" You deserve a lot worse then that and don't even try to put some of the blame on Bruce for it never would of happened if it wasn't for you!" Astrid snarled.

" We aren't going to be here forever Astrid and Loki was a wake up call. What if next time we aren't enough." Tony tried to defend himself.

" Then you can call Asgard for help." Shade offered and Sable shook her head.

" Traveling to Asgard is difficult right now because of the bifrost. The only reason he sent me was because he owes Astrid and I can travel back using the branches of Yggdrasil." Sable informed.

" See that's my point Asgard is unreliable." Tony argued.

" Tony I am more powerful then anything they can send and luckily enough I am still on your side. I know our enemy better then anyone else. " Astrid growled her eyes had a dark tint to them.

" Well the fact is you're not always here Astrid. You dissapered for a couple of months where no one could find you." Tony shouted.

"That's cause she was at Shield with me when it fell!" Clint shouted and Tony grew quite.

" This dosn't matter right now. Where would Ultron go?" Shade asked.

" I would guess Wakenda, Waknda, whatever it is." Bruce guessed.

" What's in Wakanda?" Tony asked.

" Vibranium. It's a strong metal and what makes up my shield." Steve replied.

" Tony do you know anyone who could have Vibranium?" Astrid asked as Sable walked over to Tony holding his nose to heal the damage Astrid did.

" Ulysses Klaue is a black market dealer who is near the African coast." Tony informed.

" Clint you and Tony go over the location so you know where to go tomorrow. Everyone else get some shut eye we'll get him tomorrow for it's late and he won't strike until morning." Astrid ordered her eyes steeled as she glared at Tony silently telling him that the conversation from earlier wasn't over. Astrid walked over to her room laying out an outfit for tomorrow. She grabbed a purple tank top, her white jeans, trench coat, her scabbard straps that made an x across her stomach, laid the swords beside them on her table before pulling her combat boots beside them. Astrid magiked herself a nightgown making it automatically go on herself before going into the bed and falling into a restless sleep.

~dream~

 _Astrid tried to escape her chains, but her father had made them specifically for her._ _He had feared her all of her life and honestly Astrid had no idea why. All aspects of her was average.She didn't know about anything but the cells she lived in, her magic was mediocre compared to Leia, her swordsmanship was horrible comparred to Kayleiah, her silver tounge was cowardly, and anything that she considered herself good at would make no difference in a battle especially when she was alone. " Torrun my daughter why do you fight me? We both know how this story ends. I'm being merciful." her father told._

 _" Merciful! Letting millions upon millions die isn't merciful. There has to be a different way!"_ _Astrid screamed her voice hysterical._

 _" One day you'll understand what needs to be done and you'll see why I'm doing what I am." He told her running a hand through her disheveled hair and if it had been anyone else it would of been comforting_

 _" I might understand you father, but I will never support anything that has that as the result." she spat as she glared at him with her one eye the other having been swollen shut._

 _" Keres I'll leave her in your care make sure she learns what going against my will does for her." he told his servant who looked at her with a crooked smile._

 _" I will after all Torrun is my favorite of your daughters." he grinned his face right next to her making her shiver in disgust._

 _" My name is Astrid." Astrid growled and he laughed, but it faded away as a new picture came to view. It was a barren wasteland of dead trees and bodies were laying on the ground and some were hanging by their neck on tree branches. Two women stood in the middle of it and Astrid gasped as she realized the bodies were people she knew. Clint was dead by the foot of a tree Nat beside him, Cap was hung, Shade had a sword stuck through her skewering her body, Sable's figure shook showing she was still alive but barely, and Kayleiah's dead body was in the hands of the black haired woman._

 _" Monster!" Astrid cried and she went to attack her, but when she turned around Astrid froze. Her hair was pitch black, her eyes a blood red, skin deathly pale, a black lace dress, black heels, and a necklace spelling psikh meaning Psycho._

 _" What don't like what you see?" Psycho grinned and Astrid just shook her head wildly as Leia turned to face her._

 _" I told you that the monster was you and it's been foretold for centuries. The galaxy named child will live a pain unimaginable and from that pain will Psikh be born and she will lose everything by her own hand. Unless she trusts her true family. Your too stubborn for your own good Torrun." Leia mocked and Astrid collapsed to the floor crying._

 _" I won't do it, I can't. You lie. I don't want to kill them. Please sister I won't." Astrid whimpered as Leia walked towards her and put her hand on her temple._

 _" Then you won't have to." she murmured and that was when Astrid felt the piercing pain and she cried out getting pulled out of her dream._

 _~dream end~_

Astrid continued screaming as she could feel Leia still in her head. Her sister was known to dream travel and being the most powerful sorceress gave her abilities she shouldn't be able to have. She could feel her try to build a connection but she fought. She heard people come into her room and Sable ran to her side immediately putting her hand on her temples.

" The bitch." Sable cursed automatically knowing the problem and finally Astrid felt a relief in her mind for when it came to mental attacks no one was better then Sable.

" Thanks." Astrid rasped her voice hoarse from screaming and her cheeks turned red as she noticed almost everyone was here. Thor could sleep through anything and honestly she didn't care about Stark.

" Are you alright." Clint asked and Astrid flinched as Sable tried to feel her forhead.

" Stay away, I'm not safe to be around." Astrid cried out her eyes wide as Sable stepped forward only for her to scramble away from her.

" What are you talking about?" Steve said confused as Shade and Sable shared a look.

" Astrid I already promised you I wasn't going to let that happen." Sable whispered and Astrid shook her head.

" But what if you can't! You already aren't here for most of your time and to be honest it's probably for the best if I just leave, I'm dangerous!" Astrid shouted her eyes watering and for a second Sable looked scared of her.

" Astrid-" She started, but she just glared at her.

" Don't even start it Sable." Astrid growled before she teleported away.

~Clint's pov~

" What the hell was that!" Clint shouted his eyes going to the guilty looking Sable.

" Her sister though it was probably my fault she left." Sable sighed.

" What's her sister have to do with this?" Nat asked.

" Leia has remarkable sorcery abilities as well as some psychic. I believe she influenced Astrid's dream and I also think she was trying to make a bond with her." Shade explained looking towards Sable for confirmation who nodded in response.

" And why would that be a problem?" Bruce asked.

" Cause Leia works for father and there is a prophcey about her turning into a monster unless she joins her "true family"."Sable said with her fingers making quotations.

" But Astrid isn't a monster." Clint argued.

" I know that, but her sister has been obssed with spells of possession, spirits, and all kinds of things. Astrid also was forced to kill a young girl by the name of Cordelia Shadows and it used to haunt her for decades. For a sorcer had found out a century or two later and rose her from the dead, but Cordelia wasn't the same as usual when you mess with life." Sable said shaking her head.

" What happened?" Nat asked her tone grim.

" Well she came to Asgard for revenge on Astrid and it was devastating. Cordelia had powers over darkness as her name hints. She killed hundreds before Astrid was forced to kill her once more for she was the only one powerful enough. Right before Cordelia died she said " Psycho was born because of you and Psikh will come again I swear I will kill all you love." As you can guess Astrid didn't take it well." Sable finished.

" That's horrible, but how could she hurt Astrid if she's dead?" Steve asked.

" Well that's were Leia and the prophecy come in. It says the galaxy named child will live a pain unimaginable and from that pain will Psikh be born and she will lose everything by her own hand unless she trusts her true family. That was spoken 20 years later." Shade frowned in concentration.

" So your saying this is actually going to happen." Clint frowned.

" It can be stopped, but Astrid is still very conscious of it. Anyway she'll be long gone by now. Let's just stop Ultron." Sable told them before they went to get the others.


	15. My luck is seriously cursed

After she left Astrid did what she did best, she disappeared into the place known as Sokovia. She legthened her hair turning it to an auburn, her eyes a sutle gray acented with some eyeliner, pale skin, she wore a red jacket, black tank with red in it, black leggins, and combat boots. She changed her magic to a bright red color and then came her name. After making a house and editing the people's memories to add her in them she named herself Emily Gray. Though it seemed she had a habbit of finding trouble for it was no longer then a week before the city was flying and robots flew through the sky.

" Damn Stark." She hissed as she used her magic to catch debris and her neighbors looked at her in shock.

" What are you?!" one of them cried as a majority of them being smart had ran.

" Dosen't matter you have to go I'll deal with them." Astrid ordered.

" I'm not leaving you Emily I can help." Her neighbor Serena stepped forward her hands catching on fire as her brother stood next to her Filippio or Flip had water floating around him.

" We're Inhumans." Serena explained as the two hispanic twins shot into action.

" My luck continues to amaze me." Astrid muttered before joining them. It wasn't long before they met up with the Avengers themselves.

" What are you all still doing out here. Civilians were supposed to evacuate." Steve said worriedly and Serena shot a ball of fire at the robot behind him.

" We thought you could use the help and Emily here is really good at this." Flip grinned at her and she grinned back sending red magic to tear the robots apart.

" You're like me." a voice said softly and Astrid turned to see the brunette from early.

" I highly doubt that Wanda, I'm messed up, dangerous, and psychic you are just controlling chaos magic." Astrid corrected with a frown she flicked her wrists and plants surged from the ground grabbing as well as throwing their enemies. They battled and it was all going well until they all lined up against Ultron.

" Oh I was hoping you had been scared off, I hadn't wanted to kill anyone who might actually be an exception to the inferiority of the human race." Ultron sighed looking at Astrid and all the Avengers looked at her weirdly. Astrid held back the stream of curses she wanted to shout before responding.

" Humans aren't inferior they just have a lot to learn. Their loyalty and sense of justice is a lot better then in my home plant and Asgard. No offense Thor." Astrid smiled apologetically.

" None taken Lady..." he trailed off and Astrid sighed knowing they would find eventually.

" Loki was right you are extremely easy to trick. As for you Ultron you'll wish you hadn't just threatened Chaos." Astrid said dramatically and her appearance went back to normal as she slammed her purple magic into Ultron and his forming army.

" Astrid." Clint said wide eyed.

" Surprise." She said meekly with Jazz hands expecting anger, but Clint only responded by hugging her.

" Never do that again I was worried." He muttered letting go and punched her in the arm as she just looked at him shocked.

" Why do you care? You shouldn't care it'll get you killed!" Astrid replied angrily her magic attacking bots and shielding them.

" You know I would be angry about your lie right now if this wasn't so awesome." Flip said in awe.

" I'm still mad." Serena stated though Astrid sensed she wasn't that upset.

" Sorry I thought I was getting away from this and I could actually become Emily Gray and disappear for a while." Astrid seethed still upset at having to be with them.

" Why are you so afraid to love us as we do you?" Sable asked.

" You know damn well why. Death will come for you all and you all will die painful deaths. It will all be by my hand and there will be no one to blame, but me." Astrid said her voice shook with each word.

"Let us decide who we care for Astrid. Please I care too much about you to lose you now." Clint pleaded.

" Hulk agree.Stay." Hulk added and Astrid just stared at him as if he was speaking a foreign language which was impossible for her.

" And weather you like it or not we need you." Shade added sending a look at Clint giving her a mental message. _" He hasn't been sleeping well since you left. He was jumpy and has been snapping at everyone. He let us use the safe house he trained Scar in, but he just seemed depressed. Astrid he cares about you a lot more then you think. It's to late to stop us from caring, but it's not to late to protect us."_ Shade said.

" Fine, but when this is over and all is said and done I'm leaving with Thor to Asgard. I need time and right now Earth can't help me." Astrid relented and they nodded.

" We're done? Good we've got work to do." Tony stated. They all went back to fighting and the fight lasted a good hour before they all met up with S.h.i.e.l.d. Though as she was walking to the ships she didn't notice a stray sneak behind her and stab her through the stomach. Astrid cried out her magic killing him as Natasha and Clint ran to her side.

" Help the kid Nat has me." Astrid told him and the two hobbled back to the ship. She looked back to Clint just in time to see a silver blurr run in front of him and Pietro Maximoff fell over dead a sentence whispered to Clint. Clint carried the boy back as Astrid shakily raised his body off the ground and layed on the floor. They went back to the tower where Astrid got the spear removed then she packed to leave. When it came time to leave she said goodbye and told Natasha to take care of Clint until she came back.

" I don't know what's going on with you two, but for Clint's sake you better come back." Natasha glared.

" Trust me I will I just need to get away. Besides Serena can cover for me." Astrid stated sadly. Flip had died in the battle which had left her different, but she was handling it better then Wanda.

Then she, Sable, and Thor left for Asgard.


	16. AN

I'm not going to be updating as much because I'm a junior and you all know that means SAT and ACT prep and testing just thought I'd give you all a warning before I basically dissapear again.

love

Diana Silver


	17. Why can't I just have a free month

It was seriously nice for Astrid to be back in Asgard. Despite her hatred for Odin she rarely didn't enjoy her visits there. Most of the time she either talked with Sable and Loki or she would be with Frigga who would find a variety of different ways to entertain her. She was happy, but it didn't take long for trouble to follow her and it came in the form of the aèther. Thor had brought his girlfriend Jane Foster to Asgard and had basically pleaded with her for help.

" Thor I can't mess with the infinity stones and you know that. If I were take it out of Jane I'd have to take it into myself and the reality stone insn't my gem it's Glactea's. It would rip me apart." Astrid frowned as Jane looked at her curiously.

" You're from Earth." Jane pointed out.

" Well actually I'm from a planet known as Kairo,but I haven't been there in millenials." Astrid shrugged.

" Who are you." Jane gaped.

" My name is Astrid Chaos. I can't take it out of her, but I can make it to where she and it can coexist peacefully if you'd like." Astrid offered and Jane shook her head.

" There is no way I am keeping an alien artifact inside me." Jane stated stiffly and Astrid groaned.

" I swear the human race is the most aggravating group of individuals I've ever met and that's saying something. Good luck Jane Foster, because I highly doubt you'll last long without my help." Astrid growled before strolling out. She hated it when people refued her help. She could understand Jane's thinking, but there was nothing else they could do. Besides she didn't even know the worst of it.

" Thor?" Loki guessed as he looked at her and Astrid shook her head.

" His girlfriend as the aèther inside her and she won't even let me help." Astrid moaned in frustration.

" It's cause humans are stupid." Sable stated bluntly and both her and Loki glared at her.

" That's not helping Sable. I don't know what to say Astrid other then it's not your problem if they won't accept your help." Loki shrugged.

" You're right, but you know whose fault it's going to be if theres an attack while that thing is still inside Jane, I'll give you one guess." Astrid said angrily.

" Astrid you've gained most of Asgard's respect after what you did for both Thor and me on Midgard. I'm sure they won't blame you and Odin is an asshole so I could care less about what he thinks." Loki said bluntly as Sable gasped.

" Loki!" She hissed looking around to make sure no one heard as Astrid burst out laughing.

" You have a point there, but unlike you I don't have anything to use to defend myself against Odin and I would rather not never come back here." Astrid argued.

" Let me deal with my father Astrid and besides maybe no body will come for it." Loki smiled at her.

" You know that's going to jinx it right." Astrid pointed out with a smirk and Loki rolled his eyes.

" I don't believe in that." Loki stated. Astrid laughed before they all headed to the library. Astrid didn't stay long before going to her room. She didn't like how many infinity stones were popping up.First the space stone in the tesseract, then the mind stone in vision, and now the aèther. The time of the infinity war was coming and Astrid knew they weren't ready for it. She went to her bed before going to bed.

~time skip to the afternoon~

Astrid woke up to the sound of guns being fired. She quickly magiked herself a galaxy dress before running out of her room looking for Jane who she knew was the reason for the attack. She quickly allowed her magic to search the area and found her with Frigga. She teleported there and Frigga quickly turned, but relaxed when she saw Astrid.

" What is going on." Frigga exclaimed.

" We are under attack by dark eleves if I were to guess by the presence I'm feeling." Astrid stated turning to see a dark elf walk out.

" You are a smart one perhaps I will let you live if you give me what is mine." He said and Astrid sighed as she conjured her sword.

" Frigga please get Jane out of here I'll de as l with Malekith." Astrid ordered and the queen nodded as Malekith cocked his head at her.

" You're very intelligent girl it is a shame I will have to kill you." He stated and the two launched at each other. Astrid tried her best to match his strikes her swordsmanship not as good as his and her magic was being used to put extra shielding around Jane as well as to get Thor up to protect Odin even though she hated him. She countered the best she and finally managed to push him back some." Your strong for an Asgardian woman. I didn't think the women here fought." Malekith snarled.

" Most don't you just got unlucky." Astrid replied, but she was tiring and it was beginning to show. She knocked Malekith down only for another creature to pick her up and put a sword to her neck. Frigga came out Jane behind her andand Astrid shook her head, but the creature only tightened it's grip.

" Let the girl go." Frigga growled.

" How about we do a trade this one for that one." Malekith offered and Astrid's eyes widened.

" Don't." She hissed at Frigga causing the creature to break one of her arms that had been clawing at his arms.

" I'm afraid I can't do that and you'll never find the girl." Frigga smirked as Jane disappeared and Astrid sighed in relief knowing that the aèther was safe.

" Well then we have no reason to keep her alive." Malekith said and the creature stabbed her in the chest Astrid gasped in pain collapsing to the floor. She could barely see anything as Malekith and the creture killed Frigga before Loki arrived ice slamming into Malekith brutually hurting him. The creature took Malekith and Loki glared their way before running to her side.

" Astrid." He said worriedly as he looked at her wound and applied pressure to it.

" See what did I tell you jinxed. I'm sorry about Frigga I tried-" Astrid was cut off as she started coughing blood and Thor and Odin entered. Odin ran to Frigga's side and Thor came over to her.

" Astrid." He said his tone full of guilt.

" Don't blame yourself you did what I told you." Astrid assured him as Jane came out Sable running to her side from behind Jane.

" Move." Sable ordered and the two brothers let Sable through.

" Let her die it's her fault Frigga is dead." Odin cried.

" It was not Astrid's fault I was here to see it she did everything she could." Jane aruged.

" I know her powers and she could of easily defeated them." Odin said scornfully.

" Maybe if I wasn't shielding half of Asgard because of your price for me being here as well as doing your job I would of been able to do mine!" Astrid seethed, but ended up crying out in pain as her stomach hurt.

" Stay still." Sable scolded as she finished healing her stomach.

" Your still Astrid who is weak which is why we lost. You can't fool me girl I was there when Luaraia attacked. You are responsible for my wife's death." Odin growled and Astrid could see Loki's angry expression and Thor's shocked one before she passed out from pain.


	18. Mortals never learn

Astrid hated the allfather. She had got the bare minimum of treatment before she was thrown in the dungeons. She knew the death of his wife had upset him and that he did like her, but she didn't think that clouded all of his rationality.(granted Astrid didn't think he had much of that to begin with.) She heard loud footsteps and she turned around as Sable and Loki came into view.

" Sable I'm sorry, but your king is a enormous ass." She stated and he let out a sad laugh.

" Because it's reasonable I'll let it slide for now. Seriously what is he thinking?!" She screeched and Astrid sighed.

" Times of immense sorrow call for a scapegoat and Odin knows he can't go after Malekith. So he took the next best thing." Astrid shrugged and the two frowned in response.

" But that's not fair! Your the best person I know." Loki stated and Astrid gave him a pained smile.

" Life isn't fair Loki, you and I know that better then almost anyone. As for the second part I have my sins and I'm far from perfect nobody except maybe Kayleiah was even close." Astrid admitted honestly and Sable gave her a said smile.

" You are just as good Kayleiah." Sable said stubbornly.

" How can you say that when you never met her! Anyway why are you two here, because I know Loki at least wouldn't be here so soon after Frigga's death especially with the all seeing Odin." Astrid rolled her eyes as she said Odin's name.

" Isn't it obvious? Loki was a momma's boy, said mother is murdered, and so he wants revenge and he knows you would be the best personto help us." Sable shrugged and she saw Loki open his mouth and she raised her eyebrow immediately making him close it again.

" That's what I thought. Now how are you planning to get me to be able to go. Surely you realized that if you left the dungeons with me you'd be attacked immediately." Astrid stated and the two looked sheepishly at her and she sighed.

" Seriously you two are ridiculous you might as well leave cause their is no way I'm getting out of this." Astrid stated turning around when a familar voice spoke.

" That's where I come in considering I'm the golden child they won't question it." Thor said and she turned back around to see him as well as Jane had joined the others outside her magic cell.

" So what do you say Astrid, Join us?" Sable asked her eyes pleading and Astrid gave a small smile.

" As long as you don't end up getting me in a bunch of trouble I think I can do that." She grinned and Loki used his magic to short circut the wiring. She walked out smirking and that was when the chaos began. Her and Loki wove spells making them unnoticeable while Sable wove the

lie for the people they passed. They had already gotten inside the ship before the alarms started blaring.

" How do we fly this thing?!" Thor asked loudly and Astrid scowled.

" Thor move and let me handle it. Sable make sure you tell me when their attacking, Loki I need you on shields try to keep me from getting us shot out of the air, and Jane make sure they all are buckles in and keep Thor out of trouble. Got it?" She ordered and they all nodded Sable opening up her telepathy fields, Loki putting a his hands out ready to follow Sable's command, and Jane was making sure they were all strapped in before giving her the thumbs up. Astrid took off thankful for the many books she had read on flying for they were enough to at lest work the thing somewhat properly. To be honest they made a good team as they were able to go through one of the hidden pathways arriving at Svartalfheim. They arrived at the bareen ashlands as they all got out of the ship.

" So what's the plan?" Thor asked and they all looked towards her and Loki.

" Well we need to get the aether out of Jane and Malekith's castle is that way." Astrid said looking towards the west.

" So how do we get it out of her?" Thor asked.

" I have a spell I learned a long time ago to protect Astrid from Glactea. It works to separate the aèther and it's host, but I'll need time and most likely need it to be in Malekith cause it will probably kill the host especially if their human." Sable told them and Astrid smirked at her half-sister.

" So we need to find Malekith he will remove the aéther easily enough. Now all we need is a plan to destroy the aéther." Astrid said and she looked towards Loki.

" Alright I've got one so listen up, because I'll only say this once." Loki smirked and they all huddled together as Loki explained his plans. After he finished their group trudged through the barren wastelands of Svartheilm in silence until Jane spoke to Loki.

" You are different then I expected." She stated and Astrid sighed as she knew where this was going.

" What were you expecting the stories on the news or Asgard's bedtime stories that say I'm a monster? I mean their not wrong just not completely right either." Loki sneered and Astrid turned around to face him. " Look Loki if I hear you call yourself a monster one more time I will personally go kill every single Asgardian that isn't Thor, Heimdall, or Sif and destroy all the books saying aanything about Jotunheim. As for you Jane Foster Loki hadn't been in the right of mind during his attack and he has been totally pardoned for his crimes for nobody deserves what he went through trust me I would know." Astrid whispered and that set Jane off.

" Why do you get to decide if he's paid for what he did to Earth you aren't human and you certainly aren't Asgardian!" Jane shouted and everyone froze as Astrid's eyes blazed.

" Jane you should apologize-" Thor started, but Jane shook her head.

" I'm not going to allow this alien who I barely know to walk all over me just because I'm mortal. I'm not going to just stand by because she's your friend!" Jane spat.

" Listen well mortal just because Thor fancies you doesn't mean you can say whatever you want. I can and will kill you next time you you say something like that without knowing the situation. As for the reasreasoning behind Loki it was my father that sent him on the crusade to Earth and I'll let you guess on the strategy he chose to break the arrogant, confused, and defiant prince of Asgard." Astrid growled going right in front of her face and Jane just stood their in shock.

" Astrid that's enough." Loki whispered pulling her away from Jane. She turned around again and stormed towards the palace tension thick in the air. Then they arrived and Malekith and his army were already waiting for them a woman with hair as black as night and skin as pale as snow beside him. Astrid paled as the voice confirmed her fears.

" See Malekith I told you they would come and My sister would be with them. Hello Astrid our father has missed upu dearly." Leia smirked her ice blue made her whole body freeze.


	19. Surprise more Chaos

Astrid looked at Leia still trying to comprehend her being here.

" Why are you here Leia shouldn't you be worshipping our father like the dog you are." Astrid growled trying to hide her fear with disgust and anger even though she was pretty sure Leia could see through it anyway.

" Oh Astrid you should know by now that this meeting was inevitable. Our father was petrified of you and he was right to. You're the rebel, the leader, and your modest. It makes you dangerous, but there was one thing father forgot when it comes to you you're weakness is clear to see." Leia spat her dark blue eyes glared at her and Astrid took a step back.

" Yeah and what's that?" Astrid asked her even though she didn't really want to know.

" That you're a bloody coward! You hide behind your friends allowing them to risk their lives for you and then you steal all the glory. It's just like the battle of Asgard that made you so hated. Kayleiah gave up everything to save you and what do you do? You found a replacement that could never touch us. While you were off having the time of your life Thanos had more bastards. Callisto, Cordelia, Elara, Eldore and Diantha to replace the ones you stole.You just made it harder for him to lose." Leia hissed and Astrid flinched as if she had been struck.

" Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Thor asked her and Leia scoffed in annoyance.

" It gives me more competition,which is why I'm here. If I bring you in I will rise to the top of the ranks." Leia growled lunging at Astrid. Malekith ordered his armies to attack Thor and Loki. Sable had charged him and Leia had seperated her from the others her magic making a bubble that seperated the dark elves fight and their fight.

" You know Leia, you might be right about me being a coward, but you missed something." Astrid said hoping it would distract her and bring back a little of her non-existent self esteem.

" Oh really and what would I miss that you would get Miss 280 I.Q." Leia said raising her eyebrow and Astrid winced knowing her I.Q was a 300.

" We are on two different sides: one saves, one kills. When you do the recruiting game there's a landslide majority that will save lives. You'll see it one day." Astrid smiled sadly at her and Leia gave her a " are you kidding me" look. Astrid took that chance to put a portal underneath Leia and she got teleported to the Salarian galaxy and you can only teleport there not out.

" Take that 300 I.Q." Astrid cheered before she started to look around for Loki, Sable, and Thor. She heard a shout and she ran until she came upon Thor and Loki who was on the ground looking deathly pale.

" Go Thor find Malekith and my sister. I'm guessing she followed Malekith. I'll take care of him." Astrid told him making him a portal to Earth where the two left.

" You should of gone with them." Loki croaked and Astrid shook her head as she put her hands on his chest.

" I'm not going to leave you here to be caught by Odin or Thanos which ever finds you first." Astrid growled as his wound knitted itself back together.

" Then where do you suggest I go?" Loki asked and Astrid smirked at him.

" I need you to be somewhere for me and to find someone. My sister Celaena has probably gotten on the wrong side of the law considering she was the best assasin my father had especially for her age. One of my other sister's might also join her.She'll be visiting Xandar pretty soon to save the world and I need you to keep them in line." Astrid told him and Loki smiled at her as she helped him stand.

" Your wish is my command." Loki smirked as he dissapered.

" He watches way to many movies." Astrid sighed before she too teleported though her location was Earth. As soon as she landed she saw the chaos. Malekith's huge ship loomed over the small city of Greenwich, England her magic having pulled her stright into the action. Astrid ran in using her magic to shield civilians and get them to a safe area. She knew they didn't need her and she would probably just get in the way. The battle seemed to last ages and by the time the ship exploded Astrid had just enough energy to contain the wreckage before exhaustedly lowering her arms as Jane, Darcy, Erik, Thor, and Sable joined them.

" Where is Loki?" Thor asked.

" Don't worry he's fine. I have him running a errand for me. I didn't think it was wise to bring him to Earth." Astrid shrugged.

" Well when you see him again tell him I say thank you." Thor said.

" And me as well." Jane added and Astrid raised her eyebrow at the blonde prince.

" You can tell him yourself considering I'll be staying on Earth." Astrid frowned and Thor gave her the sad puppy dog eyes.

" Why art thou leaving?" He asked and Astrid gave him a sad smile. "I am needed here and we both know that. Besides I owe Agent Barton an explanation." Astrid said before she teleported away to Stark tower.

" Hey is Clint here?" Astrid asked the building knowing Tony most definitely had a new A.I by now.

" Yes he is in his room Mrs. Chaos. Would you like me to tell them of your arrival?" the A.I asked as she stepped into the elevator.

" Sure why not?" Astrid smiled as they closed and she stared at the ceiling. Honestly she was happy to be back home.


	20. It's about time!

Astrid didn't even have to knock on Clint's door before it went wide open and Clint had his arms around her in a huge bear like hug.

" Thank heavens you're alright I missed you." Clint told her and Astrid let out a laugh trying to cover up her wince as her injuries were pressed by Clint.

" I missed you too Clint. What did I miss?" Astrid asked him and Clint shrugged as he let her in.

" Not much the team is out dealing with crossbones right now, Wanda, a guy named falcon, and vision joined the team. I saw you on the news so much for taking a break." Clint commented and Astrid laughed.

" It seems trouble follows me everywhere. How's Serena been?"Astrid asked.

" I can ask Friday to call her up if you'd like. She decided to stay incase something happened." Clint offered and Astrid shook her head quickly.

" No there's actually something I need to talk to you about alone." Astrid sighed and Clint raised his eyebrow at her.

" And what would that be?" Clint asked her his tone full of concern.

" How much did Sable tell you about my past?" Astrid asked him so she knew where to start.

" Not a whole lot just that your father's a dick, people don't trust you because of said father, you were forced to kill a girl that said she would ruin your life with a prophcey, and that you have a lot of sisters." Clint stated and Astrid gave a small chuckle at the last statement.

" You have no idea how many you don't know about. Anyways my father is in love with Hela the goddess of death. He will do anything to please her which means he likes to kill mass populations of people." Astrid told him and Clint whistled softly.

" Nice guy." He said sarcastically.

" Yeah and he hires his children to do his dirty work. He has the Black Order that consists of his General Corvius Glaive, his second in command Proxima Midnight, His tortuere Keres, His tank Black Dwarf, and his sorcerer Ebony Maw. Then he has Arcane Order which consists of my half sisters Leianna Chaos, Cordelia Solaris, Callisto Solaris, Elara Solaris, Diantha Freyadaughter, Eldore Freyason, Gamora, and Nebula. They are in charge of finding the infinity stones." Astrid told him.

" Like the thing in vision?" Clint asked.

"Exactly he needs all 6 of them to wipe out half of the universe's population. He tries to hide the real reason by saying it's to save the universe from suffering to give them salvation. It's sick!" Astrid shouted and Clint raised his hands up.

" Whoa hot stuff calm down I agree with you, but getting angry isn't going to change anything." Clint told her and Astrid sighed.

" I know it's just I feel so useless. He's out there gathering an army and I'm a mess who can't even talk about her feelings to her team." Astrid growled hating herself.

" I think you're doing a brilliant job considering how well the Avengers have been doing and your always open to us." Clint told her and Astrid took a deep breath bracing herself for what she was about to say.

" No I haven't, I like you Clint. Like really like you, but everyone I love always ends up getting killed in horrible awful ways. The last person I fell in love with was a woman named Rebel Tucker who went insane after my father implanted something into her brain." Astrid said her voice cracked with emotion and Clint winced.

" Look Astrid I won't lie to you and say that everything will be fine because it won't, but I know I will regret not spending every moment I have left with the woman I love Astrid and thats you." Clint spoke and Astrid gave him a huge grin before she wrapped herself around him, her lips colliding with his. Clint kissed back with just as much passsion and when they drew back Astrid spoke.

~sex scene skip rest of chapter if you dont want to read~

" Well then let's not waste anytime." Astrid grinned before kissing him deeply and the two made their way over to the bed pieces of clothing being thrown to the floor. As they got to the bed Clint pushed away from her and she gave him a confused look.

" I've never done this before. Well other then Alyssa." Clint winced and Astrid's eyes softened.

" I'm not going to hurt you." Astrid promised him as her fingers trailed across his chest.

" I know you wouldn't Astrid, I trust you. I just don't know what I'm doing." Clint told her and Astrid gave him a small smile.

" Just follow my lead and trust me you can't be worse then my first time." Astrid assured him. Then she went back to kissing him her arms trailing down his bare body as his moved towards her ass.They continued to kiss exploring each others body's with their mouths and Astrid let out a moan of pleasure as Clint sucked at a spot on her neck. Astrid pulled away gasping as Clint gave her a soft smile.

" Take me Clint." Astrid whispered into his ear and Clint gave her shocked look.

" I don't want to get you pregnant Astrid." Clint stated as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

" I don't get pregnant unless I want or the person I am with wants it. So don't worry about that and take me." Astrid ordered and Clint gave a hearty laugh.

" Yes Ma'am." He said giving her a goofy grin before allowing her to position herself for Clint to enter her body. As soon as he did Astrid made a sound that was almost a purr of pleasure as Clint took her and the two enjoyed the pleasentries of being in each others embrace until they finally called it a night.


	21. Fear Itself

Astrid was really happy that her and Clint were finally getting a break. Clint had offically released his retirement papers and Shade had taken her place on the team. She even got to meet her adopted sister Elara who had also come to Earth and was keeping her up to date with her father's plans while living with her friend Scott. Honestly life couldn't be better for her.

" Are you sure you're ok living in Illinois?" I know you said you'd find a job and not to worry about it, but it's already been a couple of weeks and you still haven't found anything?" Clint asked and Astrid sighed.

" It's just I don't do normal. When I came here 100 years ago the first thing I did was join the army, because I'm a fighter. After that I was working undercover as a spy, Clint. Then I became a member of a superhero team of incredible power. How do you go from that to retirement?" Astrid asked as she joined her boyfriend on the couch.

" Astrid part of the reason we did this is because your afraid the government is going to lock you up. In order to avoid that we have to be normal." Clint stated and Astrid just shook her head.

" Yeah I'm an alien remember what am I supposed to be a sports star?" Astrid exclaimed as Clint turned on the T.v.

" I really don't know Astrid, but I know you'll figure it out." He commented kissing her on the forehead and Astrid was going to reply when she heard the words " Lagos, Attack, and Scarlet Witch" and her focus went to the screen. " Oh god how did that happen." Astrid gasped as her worst fears came true as she saw the casualty number and they blamed Wanda.

" At least we weren't there." Clint frowned at the screen.

" I'm sorry Clint I have to go." Astrid said grabbing her trenchcoat off it's hook.

" No Astrid we are retired and you know exactly what will happen if you go back." Clint said his tone full of concern.

" I know and I promise I'm not going back I just have to help Wanda and figure out what is going on and then I'll be back." Astrid swore and she saw his eyes soften at Wanda's name and she knew she had won.

" Fine, but please be careful I can't lose you. Not after I just got you." Clint sighed before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

" You know I can't say no to you. I'll be back in a week." Astrid told him grabbing her utility belt.

" You better." Clint glared half-heartedly and thrn she stepped out of their house. Astrid quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching before making a huge shimmering purple portal and stepping through it to appear back in her house in New York. She had allowed Agent Moore to have it when she left, but Kaylee never left Shield other then for emergencies and Astrid highly doubted that changed when Shield "fell". She walked out before quickly making her way to Stark tower. She took a deep breath before walking into the building.

" Miss Chaos I thought you retired?" Friday said as and Astrid felt a pain in her heart as she remembered Jarvis was gone.

" Yeah well I still am, I'm here for Wanda where is she?" Astrid asked the A.I politely.

" Miss Maximoff is her room on floor 20." Friday responded and Astrid hit the button to go to her floor. Astrid walked out before letting Friday lead her to the room Wanda was in. She knocked on the door before she spoke.

" Wanda may I come in?" Astrid asked and it took awhile before Wanda Replied.

" Astrid?" She asked her voice shaking. The two hadn't known each other long, but when she was in Astrid's head the two understood each other well and while they didn't know each other well Astrid couldn't leave her like this.

" Yeah I came back to talk to you can I come in?" Astrid asked and instead of a response the door just opened ever so slightly allowing Astrid to come in.

" I saw the news and I knew I had to come see you." Astrid said as the two sat on her bed.

" You come to tell me it's my fault too?" Wanda sniffled.

" You must really not know me at all if you truly believe that's why I'm here." Astrid laughed and Wanda gave her a shocked look.

" Then why are you here?" She asked quietly.

" When I was first out on my own after I escaped my father there was this girl and her name was Cordelia Shadows. She was a young girl who couldn't control her powers and ended up killing a small town and It would of been worse had I not been forced to kill her. You probably have heard of what happened next, but incase you didn't she came back and slaughtered millions because I couldn't kill one girl. Then after I killed her I lived in solutide for centuries and anybody who tried to come after me or consoule me died or was badly injured, but I learned one very important lesson after I recovered from that. You want to know what that was?" Astrid asked.

" Yeah." Wanda said.

" That fearing myself and what I could do to hurt others just made myself more unstable. That if I let other people contol me I would never be free of the fear of becoming like Psycho. A little girl driven by power and I promised myself that I would never turn into someone else, because that is what happened to her. She was so angry at being killed by me that for revenge she slaughtered millions of innocent people to grab my attention so she could kill me. Don't let this change who you are inside Wanda. Continue to be a wonderful and inspiring young woman for those to look up to when they need you." Astrid told her before getting up to leave only for Steve to walk in.

" Astrid?!" he said shocked.

" I was just leaving." Astrid stated stoically.

" Actually we need you to hear what Ross has to say. There's a meeting Tomorrow that you need to attend." Steve grimaced and Astrid sighed tiredly.

" Friday is my room still available?" Astrid asked.

" Yes Miss Chaos." Friday replied.

" Tell Stark that he has an extra Chaos in the tower for a little while as well as my sister." Astrid asked as she used her magic to make a portal and walked through it to her room before falling asleep in her bed.


	22. The Government is filled with jerks

Astrid really hates government groups.General Ross decided that the Avengers were too dangerous to continue without supervision and Astrid wasn't allowing them to control everything she did, but Shade had signed since she was tired of hiding and not having a home. Astrid had offered to allow her to stay with her, but Shade told her that Tony needed somebody who cared for him to keep him controlled. That and she had to stay by the mind stone now that it was here or else she would die since each of the main sisters had a special connection with the stones. So Astrid thought it was best for Shade to stay before telling Wanda she was welcomed to stay with them as well before looking for cap.

" Steve can I come in?" She asked and he opened the door and she sat on his bed.

" What do you need Astrid?" Steve sighed.

" I know you were close to Peggy and with this, her death, and Bucky life will be hard, but I just wanted you to know that even though I am retired I am always going to be there for you. You saved my life when Hydra had me and I owe both you and Natasha which might give me some conflicts, but you know where I stand in this thing." Astrid stated with a shrug.

" Astrid I couldn't do that to you, not after everything Hydra put you through and especially not after you just found somebody you love and just so happens to be a good friend of mine." Steve argued and Astrid gave him a small sad smile.

" You understand this more then Clint, but how do I live the life he wants Steve? Don't get me wrong I love Clint and he has been the best thing to happen to me ever, but I'm an alien princess for Galactica who has been to thousands of planets, saved so many beings, posses unimaginable power, and has never had a dull day of my life. How do I leave all that behind for a quaint peaceful domestic life." Astrid sighed her voice full of sadness and longing at the thought of giving up almost everything she was.

" I'm sure it will all work out Astrid." Steve assured her, but Astrid only gave him a skeptical look.

" Well just incase of emergencies and you need somebody else and me this number will give you my sister Elara. I found her when I was staying in Asgard. She had been researching the infinity stones. Leia needs the tessaract aka space stone, I need the time, Shade mind, Kayleiah Soul ,Celaena Power, and Elara needs the reality stone. So she should be here for a while since this planet some how seems to attract the stones." Astrid stated and it was honestly still a really confusing fact to her.

" Right I'll keep that in mind, Thank you Astrid." He said giving her a gentle smile and she gave him a goofy salute.

" It's my job Steve, I help people. Remember to call me anytime you need me." Astrid told him giving him a slight glare before she teleported back to her old home. She sighed kinda tired from all the events that had happened.

" Are you sastisfied now?" Clint's voice asked and Astrid grinned as he walked out of the kitchen.

" For now, but it's almost noon and I have yet to make you my famous Italian Potato soup." Astrid grinned happily and Clint raised his eyebrow.

" You can cook?!" He asked his tone full of surprise.

" I did live alone for 100 years on Earth you do realize that right? Besides I cheat." Astrid stated and Clint laughed.

" Of course you do, I would too if I could make a meal with the snap of my fingers." Clint shrugged.

" Oh you misunderstand my meaning of cheating, I'm still cooking it I'm just using magic so I don't have to go to the store or cut the onions." Astrid grinned as she magiked the food and got out a pot.

" I could of cut the onions." Clint offered.

" Well if you really want you can do the cutting of the onion and the 5 potatos while I cook the sausage and make the broth." Astrid offered. They spent the next 2 hours cooking and Astrid told him about the other planets that included her home planet Kairo and her fathers planet Galactica. Clint in return told her about his brother Barney and how his family abused him and that was why he couldn't hear without hearing aids.

" You know if it really bothers you I could heal your ears so you could hear correctly without aids." Astrid offered and Clint gave her a surprised look as she added the chicken broth to the soup and allowing it to cook on its own.

" You can do that?" Clint asked and Astrid snickered slightly at his surprised tone.

" Clinton there isn't much in this universe I can't do. Healing magic may not be my forte and I'm not as good at it as Celaena who weirdly enough for being a sarcastic cold hearted assasin is a talented healer and her gift is with light magic. Anyways come here." Astrid told him softly pulling a chair out for him to sit in.

" Is there anything I need to do yo make this easier?" Clint asked.

" Well don't jerk your head to much but other then that not really." Astrid suggested and Clint stilled himself before allowing her to put her hands over his ears. She mumbled the words thinking about using her sedir to chanel her strength into the spell. It was a moment before her hands glowed faintly and she could feel her palms heat slightly as she started to heal the damage. It took only a couple of minutes before she pulled her hands away and magiked Clints aids out of his ears.

" So?" Astrid asked and Clint flinched slightly.

" Oh my gosh you're so loud. Oh my gosh I'm really loud too." Clint exclaimed and his eyes were wide and Astrid burst out laughing.

" Welp glad it worked though I have to admit it will probably take you a while to get used to it and I'm not going to get quiter considering I'm naturally loud." Astrid grinned. Clint then enveloped her in a hug and Astrid jumped slightly surprised.

" Thank you, nobody's ever really done something like this for me." Clint sniffled and Astrid gave him a good natured smile.

" Well I hope not or else you need to be introducing me to your wizard friends. Now I need to finish cooking." Astrid teased before going back to her food. Perhaps she could still help people and still use her powers even now that she was living a normal life. Perhaps like Steve said it would all work out for her.


	23. AN (02-23 18:59:03)

Ok so I know early on I state the sisters ages, but I don't like how young I made them so here is their ages updated

Kayleiah is 4 million

Leia is 5 million 780

Sable is 2 million 500

Astrid is 3 million 700

Shade is 2 million

Celaena is 1 million 500

Elara is 2 million 100

Cordelia 2 million 200

Callisto 3 million

Eldore 1 million

Diantha 1 million


	24. Well that escalated fast

Honestly when Astrid told Cap she would help him even with retirement she had expected it take longer then a week for him to ask her for help, but then again the thing with Bucky was pretty bad.

" Hey Cap how's it going. Sam, Bucky you two are looking well." Astrid grinned and Cap gave her a seriously look.

" We need your help." Steve said his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

" Yeah I kinda figured that how bad is it?" Astrid asked.

" Well Shade has offically signed it along with Natasha. Wanda has been put into containment with Vision. The news have been all over Bucky even though he didn't attack the United Nations and Tony also has Rhodey and T'Challa aka Black Panther." Steve listed.

" Well that's not that bad you guys have yourself, Sam, Bucky, Me, probably Wanda, I'll convince Clint, and Elara you did contact her right?" Astrid asked and Steve gave her a sheepish look.

" I don't know how to ask. Hey your sister that you probably have barely met told me to call you if everything goes wrong in my life and I need somebody to fight in a battle they have nothing to do with." Steve said sarcastically and Astrid gave him an amused smile.

" You really are learning and yes that's exactly what I expected you to do. I had barely met my sisters and yet one of them his in a gtoup of intergalactic outlaws who saved the world, one helped save Earth from having one guy control everyone because of having an unstoppable really small guy, two saved Asgard during a war, and well I don't even really need to say what I did. I think it's pretty safe to say the galaxy sisters are natural born heroes. Either way I'll handle her and talk to Clint to bring Wanda." Astrid stated and Steve gave her a strained smile.

" Thanks Astrid I really appreciate your help." Steve told her and Astid gave him a soft smile.

" It's my job Captain Patriotism now go do your job and let me do mine." Astrid teased and she closed the door beforw yelling.

" Clint I need to talk to you!" Astrid called out to her boyfriend.She could here him rush down the stairs to the bottom floor of their two story appartment.

" Whatever it is I didn't do it." Clint's voice replied defensively and Astrid laughed.

" You're not in trouble Clint I just need to talk to you." Astrid said as Clint came into view.

" That was Cap wasn't it. Astrid I wanted a normal retired life where I can spend the rest of my life with my girlfriend who I don't even have that much longer with." Clint sighed and Astrid frowned.

" I understand Clint I really do, but if there is one thing I could never forgive myself for it's for is not helping a friend in need." Astrid stated and Clint just sighed in defeat.

" I'm not going to be able to convince you not to go am I?" Clint asked her.

" No." Astrid said shaking her head her eyes full of determination.

" Fine, but after this retirement please." Clint basically begged her and Astrid winced.

" After this I hope retirement yes." Astrid promised and she teleportes to a quaint house in downtown Atlanta. She walked up to the bright red house knocking on the door. When it opened a shorter man came to the door and Astrid gave a shooked look at him.

" Why are you here and who are you?" He asked and Astrid basically glared at him magic wrapping around her arms.

" Where's my sister? What have you done with her." Astrid asked and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

" Elara there's a lady claiming to be your sister and she's slightly terrifying." He called and Astrid relaxed hearing Elara's name.

" Slightly?" Astrid grinned amused as Astrid's red haired orange eyed half sister appeared at the door.

" Hey Astrid can you try not to make Scott scream like a little girl it makes me look bad." Elara teased the man Scott who looked offended.

" I did not sound like a little girl." Scott protested.

" Whatever anyway Elara I need youryour help to fight against a bunch of stupid jerks." Astrid asked her sister who smiled at her.

" You're talking about the cold war brewing with the Avengers aren't you? Sure I'd be glad to help. Scott can you take care of Flannery for me?" Elara asked and Astrid chuckled at the mention of Elara's pet Phoenix.

" Yeah, but if you're house is burned down it's Flannery's fault." Scott shrugged and went back in the house as Astrid checked her phone where Sam had sent her a airport location.

" They are going to try to tslk things out, but Steve and Bucky need to get to a Hydra base and need a plane and this will probably be bad. Also Elara if this gets to dangerous I want you to leave. You are still young and so is Shade. I don't want you two getting hurt." Astrid told her and Elara huffs at her.

" I'm staying with you Astrid no matter what. You're my sister and I care about you a lot. Besides I'm not a kid." Elara smirked before Astrid teleported them to the airport. The two waited for Cap to approach Tony who called in a kid who Astrid reconigzed as Spiderman who webbed Cap's hands together. After that Clint freeded his hands and they all went after somebody. Clint v. Natasha, Falcon v. Rhodey,Bucky v. Black Panther, Elara v. Spiderman, Wanda v. Iron Man, and Astrid had Vision.


	25. Prophcey fulfilled

Astrid was trying her best to hold her own against Vision, but since he literally couldn't be touched half the time she was having some problems. Her magic was like love taps on him and the mind stone hurt like hell. Still she was the best equipped for fighting the android and so she decided to use something she hadn't used in a long time. Astrid didn't really know how it happened, but if she concentrated hard enough she could manipulate the molecules in Vision's body. She groaned as it started working and it would of succeded if Tony hadn't shot her out of the air.

" Astrid!" Wanda cried out worried about her, but Astrid just shook her head.

" I'm fine." Astrid grimaced and she went back to face Vision, but he had somehow adapted to the molecule manipulation and she had no way of hitting him now. It seemed like hours as Astrid kept fighting her body was exhausted and then Steve said.

" We need a diversion or else I'm not going to get Bucky out of this." Steve's voice was almost a plead and Astrid felt a presence grow strong in her mind.

" _You could use me and I can make sure that they don't touch your precious friends."_ The familar voice of Luaria Shadows echoed in her head.

" I'm not doing that." Astrid growled, but as her friends got more injured she was growing unsure of her decision.

 _" You can either use me and save your friends or continue being a coward and lose them."_ Luaria threatened and Astrid flinched before talking through her earpiece.

" I can handle them just try to stay away from me. I don't want to hurt anyone." Astrid ordered firmly before she let Luaria have control. She could feel her hair turn to a pitch black, her had turned to a blood red and shadows wrapped around her arms as she floated a smirk gracing her face.

 _"Don't even try it Shellhead."_ Luaria's voice said lazily waving her hand and the shadows grabbed Tony slamming him into the ground.

" Astrid?" Clint's voice asked shakily, but she cackled in response.

 _" I'm not Astrid anymore. My name is Psycho and this body is mine."_ Luaria grinned and she slammed into the ground causing shadow tendrils to grab ahold of everyone on the opposing side slowling choking them.

" Let Astrid go you bitch." Clint growled, but Luaria only shook her heahead at him.

 _"Astrid let me have control so I could give your friends the distraction they need. She can't do anything to stop me now, not without her stone. She's a weakling without that thing."_ Luaria scoffed her hands turning to fists tightening her hold on the others necks.

" Clint, stay back and let me handle Luaria." Elara whispered as she put Clint behind her flames licked her arms and the gem on her neck glowed.

 _" Oh how cute! Your little sister really thinks she stands a chance against me."_ Luaria smiled and Astrid sighed mentally. Luaria was cocky that was Elara's only advantage, that and the fact that she had the reality stone. Luaria and her were almost evenly matched as Luaria's shadows met Elara's flames and res magic clashed together as the two fought. That was until Luaria let go of Tony and his allies and focused everything on Elara quickly trapping her in chains of shadow.

 **"Stop you've done enough!"** Astrid's voice cried out, but Luaria only smiled in amusement.

 _" I haven't killed them yet Astrid, you knew what letting me go ment."_ Luaria stated, but then Clint stepped forward.

" Astrid I know you are strong, you've beaten her before and you can do it again. Please stop this." Clint pleaded and Astrid shuddered slightly, but Luaria stayed strong.

 _" She can't Clinton. She dosn't have her stone and lets face the facts Astrid is at her lowest. No self confidence, no morally right choice, and no strength. She's tired of fighting me. Tired of holding back her true power; her true self."_ Luaria spoke confidently.

 **" She's right I can't stop her. I'm not strong enough."** Astrid whimpered pitifully, but Clint shook his head eyes full of determination.

" Maybe not alone, but you always have me Astrid. I believe in you and I love you." Clint replied softly and Luaria burst out laughing.

 _" How can someone love you?! Your a monster!"_ Luaria bellowed.

 **" I'm not the monster here Luaria, you are."** Astrid said her voice strong and her body shook as she collasped to her knees and for a minute nothing changed, but soon Astrid's features returned and Clint ran to her side as the shadows sank back into the ground.

" Clint?" She said weakly and he smiled.

" You're back." Clint sighed his voice full of relief until the two were grabbed apart from Tony.

" Yeah well I hope the fight was worth it, because you guys are all under arrest now." Tony said his voice didn't sound victorious. It just sounded sad as he forced the handcuffs on them. Steve and Bucky were already long gone and Natasha had returned from her run after them.

" They were gone by the time I got there." She lied and Astrid gave her a weak smile before Tony grabbed the rest of her team most having benn struck by a stray shadow without her noticing. They were flown to Ross who took them to the raft. Her and Wanda were put in a seperate chamber then the others. Astrid could already tell that her time here was going to be absolute hell, but she would try to protect Wanda the best she could. She was just a kid and while Astrid probably deserved the punishment after her display at the airport, Wanda definitely did not.


	26. The government is the worst

When Astrid woke up she could immediately feel the loss of her powers. She knew getting captured was a possibility, infact she knew that even if she signed the accords they would of deemed her too dangerous.She couldn't help the panic spreading through her veins. She couldn't see any of the others, but she jumped as a hand touched her back and she turned to see Wanda wearing the same braclet as her.

" Are you alright Astrid?" Wanda asked softly and Astrid cursed herself for being weak.

" Yeah this isn't my first time in containment." Astrid stated gritting her teeth.

" I know that's why I asked. Astrid you don't have to pretepretend to be alright." Wanda stated and Astrid's shoulders slumped.

" I can't break down Wanda that helps no one and I've spent most of my life in these kind of situations. Besides I really don't want to show them how scared this place makes me.Do you know where Elara is?" Astrid asked.

" No they are keeping her somewhere else to try and get the reality stone away from her." Wanda replied shaking her head, but then the men came in and Astrid stood protectively in front of Wanda.

" What do you want." She growled.

" Grab her the alien, leave the witch we'll be back for her later." The leader ordered and Wanda tried to move to protect her, but Astrid was allowing them to drag her away not wanting them to hurt Wanda. They dragged her into a metal room and chained her arms to the wall so her back was facing them.

" Hello Miss Chaos I hope my men haven't treated you too poorly I told them I wanted to do all the damage myself." A familar voice spoke as General Ross stepped into the room.

" General what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you?" Astrid asked scowling slightly.

" Your boyfriend wasn't cooperating with us and so we were hoping you would answer the questions instead and maybe I'll take it easy on you." Ross offered and Astrid glares.

" No thanks I rather face my doom." Astrid stated and Ross shrugged gesturing for the guys to rip off her clothes and Ross held a hard sparking whip in his hands.

" You know I was kinda hoping you would say that." He smirked and he whipped it down hard on her back making her hold back a groan.He spent hours asking about the avengers weaknesses and about her powers, but Astrid stayed firm knowing whatever she gave them would be used against her. Her back was aching when he stopped and she couldn't help the sigh of relief as he frowned in frustration. He whispered some orders to his men and they nodded and left as General Ross grabbed a knife.

" Your tolerance for pain is impressive witch, but it will get you no where with me." Ross stated.

" You're impressed? I'm flattered." Astrid said in a fake sweet tone.

" You know I've thought a lot about you since Hydra came up and I think they had the right idea when it came to you." He said and Astrid scowled at him.

" Yeah and what would that be?" Astrid asked.

" You're a weapon Agent Chaos you showed us that at the airport. I've been trying to convince the council that brainwashing you would be the best choice we had, but you're an avenger. The public would hate us even if we tried to get rid of all the evidence of you helping that day." Ross glared at her and Astrid smirked.

" So we're at a stand still, because you won't let me go and you can't brainwash me. So tell me Ross what is your plan?" Astrid asked and the door opened and Ross's men pulled in Clint who had bruises and cuts everywhere, but seemed mostly alright his eyes glaring at Ross's men.

" Astrid are you alright?" Clint's softened when they met her's.

" I'm fine Clint, So your plan is Clint. I hate to say it, but the answer is still no. Even if I worked with you he wouldn't be let go. Your still going to hurt him even if I became your mindless puppet." Astrid growled at Ross and Clint's eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

" Astrid-" Clint started but the guy punched him hard in the stomach making him bend over.

" Fine you know I hate how risky this is since Stark will be hard to decieve, but prep the chair. Oh and after she's done she's going to have a little test." Ross ordered and they dragged Clint out of the room before coming back for her. She saw one of Hydra's chairs and she struggled against their hold as they strapped her in.

~Tony's pov~

Tony had known the accords were flawed the moment he signed them after all Shade had given him a whole speech criticizing it. The only reasons she signed was, because she loved him, she was scared of the gov., and she knew that in some ways it was right. Superheroes needed to have someone giving them orders. Somebody as an overseer so that the whole civil war thing didn't happen, but it was.

" Tony I know you and Cap are a little conflicted right now, but that guy he is saving is Bucky Barnes. He's not the winter soilder that I knew. He's not the guy that killed your parents. He's an innocent man and right now he's in danger." Shade spoke softly.

" I know, but why didn't they trust me enough to tell me. Shade he's acting like a child!" Tony whined.

" No your acting like a child. I know your mom ment a lot to you, but it's not worth the grudge match you are making. My father will be attacking soon. That's why Astrid came and formed the Avengers and right now we are in pieces. We need to be a team Tony. So please go to the raft, find steve, and get our team out of there." Shade orderes her brown eyes full of passion and Tony nodded.

" Yes ma'am." Tony smirked and he got on the jet and left to the raft hacking into their network. He looked at the cameras and Tony covered his mouth in shock. Elara was half dissected by a team of scientists with a pale inhuman girl struggling to heal her, Clint was getting raped by a bunch of men, Wanda was in a strait jacket, and Astrid was screaming in one of the Hydra chairs. Tony felt sick, but anger bubbled in his chest as he saw Ross outside Astrid's room. If he thought Tony was just going to let him do this to his team then Ross had made a big mistake. Tony got in his stealthsuit Shade had helped him make and put the jet in stealty. There was no way Tony was leaving them here. He was getting them out or getting captured with them.


	27. Choices and Consequences

~Clint's pov~

Clint could feel the pain coursing through his veins and it was the worse feeling he had ever gone through. Honestly it was kinda ironic that the only time he got into these situations was when he was following Astrid who he actually loved. Clint groaned as the men continued to pound endlessly into his body and he squeezed his eyes shut until the door was blown off and it fell with a clank. Clint opened his eyes to see shadows were grabbing the men around him and yanked all of them away from. Clint collapsed as his suppot was taken, but his whole body still shook. He turned towards the door to see Shade and Tony who was running over to him his blasters on his arms only.

" Are you ok Legolas?" He asked his eyes looking over him with concern.

" I could be better." He groaned as Tony helped him up.

" I swear Barton if I had known what they were planning to do to you guys I would of never agreed to let them take you all." Tony apologized and Clint just shook his head.

" We all could of approached the accords better and you didn't know. Where's Astrid?" Clint asked and Shade sighed.

" She's being guarded the most I think it would be a better idea if we got Sam and Wanda and then try for Astrid. I know you're worried for her, but us getting captured is probably a bad idea." Shade replied and Clint nodded and they fought their way to the prisoner bay and freed Wanda and Sam.

" Did he have a change of mind?" Sam asked.

" No, but we were all tricked into playing General Ross's game. He didn't realize that they would hurt us and we didn't like how restrictive the accords were. It was a lose lose situation." Clint replied.

" So what now?" Wanda asked as Tony got the collar off her.

" Astrid has to come next the red head is being dissected by scientists and I don't know if we'll be able to move her if we can't heal her. Astrid is our best nurse." Tony said and Clint gave a sigh of relief. He knew Astrid could take care of herself, but he also knew that this was her worst nightmare except turning into Luaraia. They ran down the halls until they arrived at the room where they were releasing Astrid from a chair her eyes devoid of emotion.

" Oh so you have arrived Stark. I was worried we wouldn't be able to complete Mrs. Chaos's training, but we have just finished. Chaos?" Ross asked looking towards Astrid with a smirk.

" Ready to comply." Astrid her voice monatone.

" Alright soilder knock them out." Ross ordered and Astrid flew towards them with the other soilders in the room and Clint had never been more glad that they made power restraining cuffs as he started to go into hand to hand combat with his girlfriend. The others were dealing with Ross and his guards and he was glad when Sam came over to help him, because he wasn't anywhere near as good of a fighter as Astrid.

" Astrid please you have to remember me." Clint pleaded as he blocked one of her attacks.

" I do remember you, you're my mission!" Astrid shouted and launched a powerful jumping kick pushing him backwards and turning around to face Sam.

" C'mon Space Princess you don't want to hurt us." Sam tried, but that just made Astrid angrier.

" What would you know what I want?!" She basically snarled landing a hard hit on his stomach and kicking him sending him flying into the wall. By then Shade had dealt with her opponents and made shadows grab her half sisters arms.

" Sister please, we just became friends again don't make me lose you again." Shade tried from a different angle as Astrid fought against the shadows.

" I have no friends, only people who want to use me." Astrid scowled and Clint ran over to her his nose bleeding from her attack earlier.

" That's what they are doing Astrid, They're using you. I know you're stronger than them so fight it!" Clint encouraged and her eyes flashed for a second, but she snapped back into the soilder and kicked him into the recovering Sam. Wanda used her distraction and quickly used her magic to knock her out. They all panted as they starred at their unconscious friend.

" If she doesn't recover from this I blame you Tony." Clint growled as he tried to stand so Sam could get up, but fell to the floor almost immediately.

" I'll find a way to fix her Clint, it's the least I can do for her." Tony promised as he lifted her. Sam helped Clint hobble his way to Elara's cell where they easily knocked out the scientists and Elara used her gem to heal herself with Shades help.They were able to get back to the tower and Tony placed Astrid in a medical bed and Clint went to one beside her.

" Clint you need to rest they really did a number on you." Tony told him and Clint sighed knowing Astrid wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

" You'll wake me up when she does?" Clint asked narrowing his eyes slightly and Tony nodded and Clint let himself succumb to the darkness.

~ Elara's Pov~

" What happened to her?" Elara demanded and Tony gave her a confused look.

" I'm sorry who are you?" Tony asked offended.

" I'm her sister Elara Galaxy now what happened so I can see if I can fix it!" Elara snapped and Tony sighed.

" It's not his fault Elara she was reset by Hydra." Shade explained and Elara gasped her eyes watery.

" You mean she can't rember us." Elara sniffled.

" Yeah, now can your stone heal her?" Shade asked hopefully.

" I think so, but it will take some time. You should all get some rest I will take care of her." Elara said and they left and Elara kissed Astrid's head.

" Don't worry Astrid you will be healed soon." Elara promised before she started to work with the reality stone.


End file.
